Snowflakes in January
by Sea Delane
Summary: UGLY BETTY: Snowflakes, spicy cider & the January Spread!
1. Snowed Under

**Title:** "Snowflakes in January"

**TV Show:** "Ugly Betty"

**Ship:** "The Boss & the Butterfly"

**Disclaimer:** A one-of-a-kind cast... would love to have come up with this perfect mix ;) As always, not mine.

**Summary:** _Snowflakes, spicy cider & the January Spread_

**A/N:** No Spoilers - Post Sofia/MYW... I find this friendship perfectly adorable! He treats her like the confidant he never had...and she just works her magic with everything that comes her way (although gets carried away sometimes!)... it makes me sad she never has any luck with relationships... but when you're _close_ to a boss like that... who can blame a girl?! ;)

* * *

Chapter One

(Snowed Under)

* * *

...

He watched transfixed as she brought the steaming mug to full pink lips, closing her eyes in blissful appreciation. She let the hot spicy scent drift about her, melting the ice crystals forming on her snowflaked curls and face. Her puffy blue coat wrapped snug around her trim body, effectively keeping out the cold and... his wayward thoughts. He smiled depreciatingly, trenchcoat whipping about his Armani suited legs as a cool breeze danced on his spine before darting off to surprise other _unsuspecting_ folks.

Beaming her star-studded-1000-watt smile in his direction, he quickly ducked his head, brushing at his hair in the pretense of clearing the ever present flakes clinging to his shaggy mane. Darting a look back in her direction, he caught her bemused smile, eyes twinkling merrily as if in silent amusement.

"Care to share the joke?" his typically mellow voice sounded gruff even to his ears. Dammit! Why couldn't he ever just relax around her any more?

Busying himself in paying for their much needed warming brews, he thanked the street-side vendor with a hearty handshake and motioned for his cute, _persistant_ assistant to fall in step with him. Her persistence was endearing... _legendary_, even... she was always trying to get people to better themselves... _especially him.._ due to their close contact. Hence the subtle reasoning for their late night stroll 'to go over new ideas and improve on the old', in her words. Although he was of the old adage... "If it aint broke...don't fix it!" he found it hard to resist any sort of _ingenuity_ she thought up for him. A slight smile broke over his face, crinkling the edges of flashing blue eyes as they lit on his _ingenuity _walking contentedly beside him.

The icy winter streets were a jumble of snowpiled sidewalks, brightly-coloured lights, hushed shoppers bundled up to face the cold for some last minute shopping, and beautifully-crafted window displays depicting the various seasonal activities one would _like_ to partake in, if one had the _time_ to do so... which _unfortunately_... they did not.

A wistful sigh teased his ear as they passed a particularly detailed window scene: tiny skiers were _careening_ down a miniture mountainside with a doll-sized chalet nestled halfway down the slopes, the tiny cabin windows flickering merrily to the tune _"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_ As they watched the skiers get on to the tiny chairlift for another run, a new melody filled the air, "_I'm dreaming of a white christmas..."_ Glancing back to the finely-detailed chalet, he could swear he saw two tiny figures silhouetted in front of a roaring fire before disappearing from sight.

He turned to Betty, wanting to say something entertaining to break the dreamy spell tugging at something buried deep inside him, but the words lodged in his throat. Her dark eyes seemed to be swirling with in molten chocolate hue, lit by a flame from within, her body swaying in time to the same melody the minture couple had; mug all but forgotten in her rapture.

Heart pounding in cadence to the breaths that seemed to be forced from his lungs, Daniel fought the sudden tension swirling in his viens... 'What was he thinking?' Clenching his fists rythmically, he turned back in disgust, eyes blind to the exuberantly cheerful scene in front on him, mind still capturing the small display of unhidden appreciation... 'if only he...'

'If only... what?' He cleared his throat taking a much needed slug of spiced brew before turning again. This time she was smiling uncertainly, he drank in her beauty like a moth to a flame, a blush tinging her cheeks an even brighter pink than even the cool night's air. She tempted him like no woman had ever, slipped past all the barriers he had erected to guard the heart _battered_ by a dysfunctional family. Raising a matching-gloved hand to brush back the thick curls behind an ear, he realized rather belatedly that his intense gaze had been fixed on her for longer than employer-employee relationships demanded it...

'Damn, societal rules any how!' He grimaced inwardly at the rediculous pleasure he felt at being the cause of the tell-tale gesture... any minute now he was going to be _beating_ his chest or _howling_ to the moon! Only thing was certain: _he_ was not the man for her, one of her 'happily-ever-afters' he spied in her eyes on a daily basis... he didn't... _couldn't_... deserve her.

Self-conciously Betty took a quick sip and as the spiced liquid poured over her tongue, she let out a heartfelt sigh, "_Mmmm_... this sure is great cider, Daniel... thank you! Guess we better get moving though, we have lots of ideas to pull together for the January issue by next week when it goes to print! Speaking of ideas, how about-" and without warning they were off!

Thrusting her arm through his, she all but dragged him from the dream-inducing window scene, chatting like a magpie about _any_ and _everything_ they came upon. He stole secret glances at his young friend... _very young,_ he reminded himself firmly... _impossibly_ young and naive to the _big bad world_... although she had surprised him with her brand of expertise a time or two.

Shaking his head as if to clear his mind of his musings, he realized she had been gesturing to something to her right with her mug, nearly losing the last of her mulled drink in the process. Following her general direction, he saw the almost completely hidden entrance beckoning them to venture into a quiet 'Nocturne' alley. Always one for an adventure, he furitively glance around and darted into the narrow street motioning for her to follow his leading. Giving chase down the unknown corridor,

Betty giggled as her generally _sophisticated_ boss put on a brilliant "spy" act, scanning the area as thoroughly as _any_ James Bond, overturning _every_ object that seized his interest. Purely for her benefit, he posed at the end of the alley blowing on his "gun" grinning rakishly and raising an eyebrow dangerously for added effect. He didn't know what made him act this way, but it felt good. Letting her tinkling laughter wash over his jaded frame made the world seem that much brighter... that much

'Bettyier'... he smiled thinking that it was too bad you couldn't market that phrase... or _her_ for that matter!

Looking over his shoulder, his arms dropped slowly and her giggles melted away as they drank in the winter wonderland spread out before them. Ice crystals seemed to hang from every trellis, giving the eves the illusion of a grand snow castle.

Balconies were piled high under burgeoning snowdrifts, some of the windows completely covered by the mountainous snowcaps. It seemed to him that thousands of tiny snow faeries danced in the night sky beneath the moon, the snowflakes and the twinkling heavens. The sigh of utter peace sounded quietly, barely registering, yet sent chills up and down his spine.

Completely untouched, the vast park land seemed flanked only by the icy shoreline of the lazy river, lights reflecting on the water from the bridge several leagues away. Streetlights bathed the property and grand parlimentary buildings in subdued mellow dress.

"It's perfect..." her husky voice barely sounded over the muted bustle of the holiday traffic outside their moonlit haven, but this too was soon forgotten as her infectious enthusiasm got the better of her, "Daniel! Th-this has to be the most _perfect_ place for the January Shoot!..._'Mix Business with Pleasure'_... remember?! The heading you picked out to... and I quote, _'Boost the love felt in this city!'_ A nice way of saying... spend more money on the _pricey_ fashion-forward items we will be showcasing in this month's catalogue, if you ask me! But it's absolutely incredible and... so... _pristine!_ I can't believ-" her sentence never quite finishing as she gasped in shock, her feet dangling several inches off the ground. Looking up quickly into _twinkling _blue eyes, her own smile widened as _her boss_ suddenly spun her around head tipped back laughing raucously while all she could do was _hold on_ for dear life. A giggle burst from her lips and she joined in, the merry sound dancing on the night air... 'he certainly did things his way,' she thought happily sharing in his exuberant pleasure.

"YOU are incredible!" his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, the white nearly blinding her, then without warning or thought he kissed her _throughly_ and heart-stoppingly, the seconds freezing as if suspended by an unseen hand. All at once, Daniel paused letting his feral gaze take in the her throughly disheveled state before enticingly lowering his shell-shocked assistant to the ground, bodies barely a hair's breadth apart, chests heaving with exertion. Tensing rigidly with the unfamiliar intimacy, Betty held her breath, tucking away her lower lip unknowingly sensual, her large brown eyes facinated by the inner turmoil she saw in the hardening of his jaw line... among _other places_, she thought wonderingly... feeling more than _a little_ on the wicked side. Quickly, he stepped back as if to take her hand... and just like the _little boy_ he often was, he _raced_ with her back down the secluded alleyway.

"Quick! Take handfuls of snow from the edge to cover our tracks! We dont want anyone to find this place... tomorrow night we need to have everything in place for the photo shoot!" Dropping her mittened-hand as swiftly as he had taken it, he bent low to cover their tracks to the left of the _once _tranquil alley. Seconds later, a puff of snow hit her cheek, jolting her to her sense as she stared uncomprehendingly at the cause of all her confusion. Bemusedly, Betty stooped on 'auto-pilot' to aid to the protection of their 'top-secret' location, pondering the intense display of affection. Blindly following her _great leader's_ orders, she tried to forget the 'topsy-turvy' feelings _tumbling_ inside her.

It wasnt as if she'd _never been kissed_ before, she admonished herself sternly, it was just that... it... it was _Daniel!_ 'But Daniel never does anything _simply_ or in ways that make sense anyway... so this... this thing... is just another one of his... _idiosyncrasies!'_ The "so-there" was not tacked on, but it easily could have as she straightened her back outwardly firming her resolve against such wayward thoughts. Sneaking a glace at his beaming face, she missed the tell-tale, _deer-in-the-headlights_ look he sported when something was causing him extreme amounts of stress, as his face was ducked low, still administering snow to their tracks.

Once the _gruelling_ task was complete, her _Dr. Jykel_ turned _Mr. Hyde_ boss put her arm back through his and blithly carried on down the street, strolling at a leisurely pace as though he had not a care in the world. Tipping her head to once side to discreetly study the face of the handsome playboy... Betty struggled to bring her breath under control, wondering why now of all the times and places, he had decided to 'kiss her' and then... act as if nothing had ever happened! 'Men!' she thought frustratingly, '...who could understand 'em?!'

'Dont think... _Just dont think!"_ Daniel's brain repeated the mantra like a prayer until his emotions took over... colour, jubliation, _fear_, exhiliration, consternation, and ultimately... _desperation_ filtered through his rioting mind. 'After all those warnings, _numbskull!_ You do the _exact_ thing you never even should have _thought_ about... let alone ACT on!'

Keeping his _trademark_ grin on his face, he continued feigning oblivion to the _incredible_... no, _'phenomenal'_ kiss they had just participated in, tension keeping a firm grip on his rigid frame as every movement his sweet assistant made was magnified in his body ten-fold. A groan nearly left him as he remembered the way she suddenly clung to his body as if he was her only lifeline in the world... 'Well she was flying in the air, so no wonder,' he thought smugly, a wry grin creasing his face. But even with the constant flow of chatter he dilligently kept up, he couldn't help but brood on the new prickly awareness he felt with every breath she took. Forcing his brain to relax the tension that threatened to overwhelm his better judgement, Daniel drug in a ragged breath, releasing it slowly and soundlessly, feeling a small flare of satisfaction as a fraction of his tension melted away.

Biting her lip in concentration, Betty quietly offered her opinion all the while trying to sort her questions and thoughts into some semblance of order. Finally coming up with a solution that made sense, she filed away the _exuberant_ display under "Daniel-like Behavior" - just showing _enthusiasm_ over a good find for the Magazine... sometimes one just had to show it on the _outside_. Satisfied, she returned to her happy self, now adding a few ideas of her own and discounting those of his that didn't make good sense- _business_ or _otherwise_.

Sensing the change in her, Daniel waited apprehensively for the explosion that _usually_ resulted when he screwed up _royally_. After one second... then two... he looked down nervously at his bubbly employee, wondering if he had dreamt up the entire scene. Seeming completely unconcerned, or unawares of his inner turmoil, Daniel let go of the breath he had unknowingly been holding. The sharp awareness continued to _twist_ in his stomach, like a giant 'albatros' had currently taken up permanent residence, the sensation definitely not to his liking... 'must be the holidays,' he thought nodding to himself, '...never suited me much anyway.' Shrugging off the tingling sensation of her arm wrapped through his, he lead them back to where his driver was patiently waiting.

'Well... at least it's _one_ thing off her 'To-Do' list,' he thought depreciatingly... sometimes he wondered who 'really' was the boss- him or his _keeper_... but most days he really didn't want to know... just in case.

* * *

_...Madamoiselle 'Butterfly' just doing her thing... mmmm.. those cold nights are heating up! Stay tuned for more 'advances' of the Meade... I mean, in the Mode Industry ;)_


	2. No Two are Alike

**Title:** "Snowflakes in January"

**TV Show:** "Ugly Betty"

**Ship:** "The Boss & the Butterfly"

**Disclaimer:** A one-of-a-kind cast... would love to have come up with this perfect mix ;) As always, not mine.

**Summary:** _Snowflakes, spicy cider & the January Spread_

**A/N:** Thanks a million! It's such a pleasure to wake up to a few words from all of you who enjoy a romantic tale… or two! I'm excited that the story is continuing to take on a mind of its own… I find that if I don't strap it down _too tightly_… it flies like the wind! Just like the chapter title… you might find a surprise or two! Bon Appétit! ;D

* * *

Chapter Two

(No Two are Alike)

* * *

The Mode office was a flurry of activity; camera crew at the ready, models, clothes, vans, etc... still Daniel was 'mum' about the whole operation, not willing to disclose the location to anyone, lest it fell through... or into the wrong hands. Betty completed each demanding task as easily as if she were conducting a great symphony, being only "the assistant", only Amanda and Marc had asked her where the secret location was, but were easily duped by her deception, believing that Daniel would hide something like this from even her. Finally, everything was in place from the hot food delivery van to the excessive number of commercial heaters _rescued_ from various cafes around the city.

Making one last call, Daniel had all the vehicles load up with passengers and follow his lead. Grabbing Betty by the elbow, he opened the door to his work transport vehicle (aka... limousine & driver), allowing her to slide to the far side of the vehicle to give him room to duck in as well.

"Well done today, Betty" he said in a serious tone, causing her to look up quickly, crimson barely holding off in her cheeks as she bobbed her head twice in quick succession.

"Th-thank you, Daniel, it was definitely a group effort though, #$#$ in wardrobe handled the distribution of every outfit possible for unlimited combinations for each model for this evening, and Amanda even pulled through handling my phones from the front desk so I could be out and about... and-"

"Shhh..." his fingers faintly brushed her lips as he stilled her babbling with the gentle rebuke. "Just a simple, 'Thank You', that is all. I appreciate you- your hard work, effortless organization, and most of all, your cheery outlook on life...even when it's the most dismal task imaginable." He gave her his most charming crooked half-smile, winking conspiratorially as he let his hand fall back against the seat behind her head.

Realizing she was still staring at him like a love-sick teenager, she motioned to the driver who had been trying to vie for their attention since entering the vehicle, "Well... we better.. uh... better get going... lots more to do before the night is through... lots of stuff to prepare!" she ducked her head in the leather-bound notebook in her hands, the one Daniel had given to her when she had changed jobs and become a "$" girl. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' the berating word sounded like a broken record in her head, 'Argh! Why don't I just shut up and take a compliment like all normal human beings do?! Instead, I run on, tripping over my words until I've made a complete and utter as- arse of myself!'

Daniel gave his cryptic instructions to his driver, hiding a tell-tale smirk behind a fist as he pretended to contemplate the coming event, looking out her window for the landmarks that had brought them to the perfect sight only last evening. 'Thank goodness for employees who actually have a good work ethic,' he thought giving a cursory glance at his busy assistant. Some days he wondered how ever he was lucky enough to find someone like her... so refreshing, exciting, interesting... willing... his mind began drifting down the well-worn path of destructive thoughts... reliving how 'willing' she could be, with a little push.

"Daniel... Daniel? We're here!" her excitement stole into his fogged brain as he pushed aside the inadmissible thoughts for what felt like the 50th time that day...

"Good. Good. Take this exit," he motioned for his driver to follow the single lane street.

Making a fairly unique convoy of vehicles of all types: vans, trailers, trucks, mandatory ambulance and of course, their 'mode' of transportation, he smiled in acknowledgement of the well-used pun, as they pulled up to the barricaded parliamentary grounds. Once at the formidable wrought-iron gates, he jumped out into the cool evening air to type in the security access code granted by the Mayor of this fine city. Proceeding through to the fountain, rising like a snowy mammoth in its unused state- its usual characteristic hidden by the fluffy blanket covering every inch of their 'find'... the beautiful parliament gardens which were now only used seasonally due to its distance from the new business sector.

Earlier today, he'd made arrangement with discreet company to set up the scene for the perfect rendezvous: candles (battery-operated, of course) lit up a trail to his 'Piece de Resistance'... a private dinner for two- twinkling lights, the dinner (also faux) steamed deliciously under the snow lit sky...

"You like?" he asked quietly as he followed her out of the vehicle, his breath bating as he waited for her response...

"Oh, Daniel..." her voice was hushed as his, her hands twisting in the air as she tried to convey the beauty of the scene... "It's... exquisite..."

As he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, his smile could have lit up half the city with the blinding wattage. She was struck by the intensity as his voice rumbled on her nerve endings, "I was hoping you would be pleased." Then without warning, he preformed a near repeat of the night before, "...and I owe it all to you!" With a whoop of contagious laughter he picked her up off her feet and swung round and round, this time remembering he had an entourage, he gave a quick squeeze before racing off to add the 'players'.

Dusting off her hat that had fallen in the snow with her boss' exuberance, Betty discreetly made her way over to the romantic sight... Daniel sure was good at creating 'the magic', she thought as a surge of jealously tore through her, '...he's had a lot of practice!' Peering into Christina 's Wardrobe trailer, her theatrical boss was being arrayed in all sorts of suitable winter apparel as the photographers were certain he was the only male model to "do the scene justice". Several hopeful female models lounged in effortless sophistication, hoping to be his "lead".

Brushing them all off, Christina to the crushed camera crew, Daniel withdrew stating, "No, no... this has to go to print... I don't want to be a glory hound! Just work your magic with the other men you've brought with you!" With that, he looked through the crowd to spy his trustworthy assistant faithfully writing in her book. That 'Book of Ideas' which never seemed to run out of supply. Before he could think of the consequences, he bend down and picked up a clump of snow, packing it into a perfect ball with practiced ease and aimed it towards the funny blue hat perched precariously on her head.

"Thwuump!"

Snow flew every which way, mingled with the scattered pages of her meticulously plotted notebook, now hanging hopelessly from a desperate two-fingered grip. Looking around at the debris, her yellow & blue knit cap, a casualty to the ground once again, she turned back slowly spotting the cause of her unfortunate situation doubled over, tears streaming down his face, wheezing with laugher as his arms cradled his middle for support, as if they would somehow keep it all in.

Scanning the mildly amused company about her with a kind of horrid fascination, she looked at her beautiful notes among the piles of snow already forming and bent down in deliberation.

"Thwack!"

No one was more surprised than Daniel as he jerked back, hands wind milling to grab hold of anything to regain his balance, when suddenly another deadly accurate puff of snow tipped his last defense, hands coming to rescue his unguarded face. Landing in an undignified heap, he cowered as snowball after snowball continued to whiz by or at his head.

"What the-?" trying to complete his sentence was near impossible as he spat out another perfectly aimed fast ball!

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" he hollered from beneath his protective jacket, "I'm sorry, I give up!" Stunned laughter could be heard from all sides as their esteemed boss peeked out timidly from the folds, he looked into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, twinkling merrily in triumph and delight! Betty's eyes seemed to glow in the aftermath of mischief making him wonder if it would match another kind of glow altogether.

"And that's how we do it in Jersey!" she crowed, tossing a snowball in the air nonchalantly, looking him over with a sly smile.

Raising his hand in continued mock surrender, he hailed the applause from the one-sided battle bowing to his conqueror, the applause louder this time as Betty to on the part of noble leader, graciously extending a regal wave to the masses.

"May that be a lesson to you fair knight, that appearances aren't all they seem!" The light hearted words sent a chill over his spine as he sensed the undertone of truth beneath them.

"Okay minions, you've had your entertainment for the evening... back to work!"

As the work crew scattered to make quick work of the first scene, Daniel crossed over to the battle ground where Betty was studiously retrieving her lost possessions.

"If you didn't like my hat, you just had to say so," she laughed lightly as they picked up the last of the debris. Daniel smiled as he handed back the bedraggled cap- changing his mind, he placed it on his own head, grinning impishly at her, "It's not that I didn't like it, I just figure it's better suited to a man of my stature."

Wagging his eyebrows in mock leer, he darted out of her reach as she attempted to make a fast grab of her poor mishandled possession. Eyes filled with laughter, Daniel danced just out of her reach till she threw down her recently 'rescued' belongings to give chase.

"Daniel, you are a piece of work!" her rebuke was softened by the laughter in her voice, finally flopping in the snow in defeat. Their trek had taken them to the water's edge where trees regally lined the immense property. City lights danced in reflection to a tuneless melody and shoreline was laced with ice and snow, covering the jagged rocks in unique formations.

"Winter Guardians-," Betty mused as she wiggled her toes in her warm faux-fur moccasin boots, 'last years model,' the thought came out of no where and she shrugged mentally knowing it was of no consequence anyhow, they fit better than ever now.

Daniel enjoyed the cozy picture his assistant made. An unfamiliar ache haunted his chest and he lifted a hand to rub at the non-existent pain, realizing in time it was anything he could reach physically. Clearing his throat, he stuffed his hands back in his pockets and stared out at the water blindly, hardly noticing the softening beauty of the snow on the landscape. Watching from beneath snow covered lashes, Betty stifled a giggle as she cradled her knees to her chest and took in the adorable sight of her boss in her cheery winter cap... he'd completely forgotten about it, it seemed!

"Sit..." the quiet voice caught him off guard, turning stiltedly, he felt that same strange trip in his chest before shrugging it off.

"Sit?" he parroted, "in all this-" he gestured widely, "...cold?"

"Mmmm... so you're afraid of a little snow?" her voice was devoid of challenge, but it egged him on regardless, just as she surmised it would.

"A little? Try a heap! Of course, I'm not afraid, just cautious..." even as he spoke he was tentatively bending down to inspect this new phenomenon- a seat in the snow.

Before he could properly investigate, the hard tug on his arm had tipped him over for the second time that evening, although this time his landing was a lot softer but just as noisy as his evil companion's bright laughter rang out merrily. Bracing his hand on the far side of her body, as he had collapsed partway on top of her, he lifted his head to stare at the snow-flushed cheeks, molten chocolate eyes and haphazard dark locks framing an angelic face- if an angel laughed as if their life depended on it, he amended mentally.

Unable to keep the stern face, he joined in with a deep chuckle of his own. Feeling the heavy weight abate slightly on one side, Betty looked up, her vision blurring the edges as the heat from his breath caused her glasses to fog. The laughter faded away, her breath hitching in her chest as she drank in the dream-like sight before her. Handsome, powerful, and perfectly devilish, her boss' impractical leather coat framed his grinning face.

"That's twice now..." he said softly, staring intently at the pulse building at the base of her neck, "I think it's time for you to pay a forfeit... of my choosing."

The husky words tingled every nerve ending, responding to the sensual energy, she let her tongue wet suddenly parched lips, not intending to tease, but succeeded greatly. A low groan tore from deep in his throat as he swore in hushed tones.

"What you do to me..."

Fixing his gaze upon the telling pulse pounding rapidly at the side of her neck, he felt the magnetized pull, his eyes boring into her unconsciously trapped ones. Warring a mental battle within, weighing the good and wicked - decidedly wicked thoughts and ideas... that all seemed to center on her as one _very_ good idea to his lust-induced mind, giving in to temptation.

Though subtle, Betty sensed the change in his sea-blue eyes, now dark blue- lethal. Chills coursed down her spine and tremors elsewhere, but her voice gasped as firm lips descended upon her exposed neck, finding the electrified pulse hiding there.

"Daniel-" she hissed, impervious to the effect her words had on him, now nearly blind with need, he began tearing at the large fax-bone buttons blocking his entrance to the 'treasure' buried beneath. Unzipping partway, he slid his fingers expertly around her curvy form, lingering on the areas that created the most 'verbal' feedback and tension.

Betty was awash with sensation. One second she was shivering from the open mouth kisses tingling her neck, the next she was yelling out at the intense sensations rocking her entire body as he stirred her pleasure zones- and stir he could!

"Dan- iel..." her tortured gasp sounded loudly in the quiet night air, "Daniel!"

The insistent voice weaved a pathway through his fogged brain to his ears, stilling his hands where they were, nestled beneath her breasts, he stared into her cloudy eyes, moving his hands slowly, allowing one last touch to sear through her- her quiet moan of frustration forced its way through full pink lips.

Wanting...no, needing to see her eyes clearly, he reached up and gently lifted her trademark red glasses from her face. Suddenly naked of her most prized accessory, Betty blinked rapidly, trying to quell the rioting emotions raging inside her. Senses heightened to near unbearable heights, she could hardly stand the light caress of his fingers on her face.

Not realizing his hand was moving of its own violation, Daniel tried to make his brain work- he knew there was something he should say, but what... did one say, 'Thank you?' His mind flitted uselessly as he brushed tingly fingertips over her swollen lips again and again.

"Daniel-" her broken sigh had him halting his sensuous path, straining to hear the quiet refrain, he leaned close, scenting the apricot conditioner she used, with a hit of something else... something feminine.

"Daniel...you...must...c-cant...bear..." her words were as jumbled as her thoughts, trying to make him understand that she felt like she would explode into a thousand tiny pieces if he didn't stop now. Trying again, she raised her gloved hand to his unclad one, gently holding it in hers.

"I can't bear much more..." her simple words struck a protective chord within him, the truth in her beautiful eyes touching him to the core.

Shaking his head as if in a stupor, Daniel's cheeks tinged bright red as he heard the familiar raucous laughter of his old college pal- one he hadn't heard from in over 3 years, in fact, and now had to show up at this minute, what timing!

"So this is what you do with the hired held these days- I wondered!"

Biting her tongue to keep from joining in with the baritone's deep chuckle, coming from somewhere behind her, Betty watched the emotions filter across her employer/almost-lover's chiseled face... embarrassment, resentment, jealousy and fear before closing off into his neutral "Good Times" facade. The last two struck a chord within her. Filing it away under "undisclosed information" she wondered what the jealousy and fear had to do with her and this new party- invader, rather.

"Becks!" he greeted heartily, as he pulled his prostrate companion upright, brushing the snow from her small frame. Betty turned to the tall, seemingly attractive man looming a little larger-than-life hand extended in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Betty." Squinting slightly, realizing she had yet to have her glasses returned, she beamed a bright smile in his direction.

"You mean as in 'Suarez'?" Came the shocked reply, "You mean my old pard's faithful, perfect, 'ne'r-do-wrong' assistant? That Betty?!"

Becks expostulation had the tips of Daniel's ears turning redder by the second. Hiding her grin, she ducked and poked playfully at her employer-turned-playmate's side, "Honey, you dint tell me you had such a handsome and astute friend!"

Using an exceptionally flirty tone, Betty winked at her visitor, as Daniel tried to recover from the seemingly emotional attack from both sides, giving up, he threw his hands in the air and drew his old friend in for the time-honored male hug; quick squeeze and back-slap.

"I give up! You two will be the death of me! What are you doing in town anyways? And how the heck did you find us?!" Daniel covertly changed the subject, hoping to find steadier ground after the upheaval he had just gone through- in more ways than one.

"I have my ways!" Becks said cryptically, winking back at Betty before turning to face his buddy again, "Actually, I have that young blonde thing you are using for the snowball fight scene on speed dial!"

"Snowball Fight?!!" Daniel's brows drew together in confusion, "What snowball fight scene?" Dawning enlightenment hit him as Becks words hit home, "Well, apparently that is what's happening right now as we speak," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh no!" Daniel broke into a gallop as he hurried across the snow covered grounds to assess the damage being wrought on his set, $ figures draining in his mind's eye.

Left behind with the 'rogue' and apparent charmer Daniel called friend, Betty assessed the situation and decided to take him into her confidence- hoping it wouldn't come back to haunt her.

"Becks, is it?" she asked by way of introduction.

"Yes... all my friends call me such," he said a tad too warmly, "that or just 'Big'." waggling his eyebrows indecently.

Breaking out in giggles, Betty smiled her 1000-watt smile, causing his devilish facade to slip. 'Wow,' he thought bemusedly, 'Daniel has hit the jackpot...'

"Well, Becks or 'Just Big'," she said impishly, purposely misunderstanding his suggestive comment, "I hope I can trust you... I can, cant I?"

Her smiling yet serious question took him aback, he should have known she wasn't as naive as she seemed to be.

"Yes, m'lady, of course!" he replied with a flourish, bowing low, he ruined the courteous gesture with a rakish wink, "Of what or whom are you entrusting to me?"

"Ahh..." suddenly at a loss of words, Betty looked around, trying to formulate her answer. "Secrecy." she finally stated firmly, her big brown eyes solemn and hesitant as they bore into his own steel grays, "Secrecy of all you heard and saw."

Not needing her to elaborate further, Becks smiled lopsidedly and raised his hands palm up as he spoke, "What's in it for me?" A dangerous eyebrow arched as he dared her for an answer.

"Your honor befitting to a lady, and loyalty as a friend." her reply was swift and firm, though held a teasing not.

"Ah, touché! You have my word... now to seal the agreement-" leaning in purposefully eyes shut, lips pursed expectantly, Betty bypassed them for the safer option, a firm jaw roughened by 5-o-clock shadow. Giving him a quick peck, before darting back out of reach, knowing him to be sly if given half a chance.

Just as she'd expected, his arms closed quickly believing he'd caught her. Narrowly escaping his arms as he over extended and flailed grandly before falling in an artful heap at her feet. Brushing her hands together as if she'd just handle a great feat, she laughed boisterously, side-stepping her fallen comrade, before admonishing him.

"You over step your boundaries, Sir, I would not rise the ire of my employer on your behalf! I sense quite a history between you two already!"

Chuckling despite himself, Becks braced his gloveless hands on his splayed knees as he took her measure, "You are quite the gal!: he mused truthfully.

Smiling mischievously over her shoulder, Betty waved and trotted on towards the chaotic scene before her. Yes, there indeed was a snowball fight going on... and how!

"...wish I had met you first..." the heartfelt words twisted in the air before fading into nothingness, never intending to reach her ear. Brooding, Becks stared at the retreating figure- lush, full of zest and open, such like he'd never seen before.

"He'd better damn well know what he's getting into!" he mumbled ominously, not realizing the jealous tone beneath his words, "...or he'll have to answer to my own pals 'One-Two'!" Jumping to his feet, he feinted a double punch as he spoke, looking up in time to see her cute grin spread across her face. Dropping his fists sheepishly, he pushed his hands deep into his pockets and kicked the snow before making his way over to the hub of activity.

"An extraordinary night, for an extraordinary girl...who'd think it would happen like this?" his question drifted off into the night, twisting and twirling among the falling snowflakes.

* * *

_...Who would've thought the "Girl from Queens" would wreak so much havoc in our beloved Mode males ;) much props to our 'Butterfly'!_


	3. Snow Ball

**Title:** "Snowflaked"

**TV Show:** "Ugly Betty"

**Ship:** "The Boss & the Butterfly"

**Disclaimer:** A one-of-a-kind cast... would love to have come up with this perfect mix ;) As always, not mine.

**Summary:** _Snowflakes, spicy cider & the January Spread_

**A/N:** A Big SHOUT OUT to you Read & Reviewers! It's nice to have an audience that likes the same things… a fabulous cast…handsome men… and a romantic duo that never quite buds! Hope this chapter is up to your "Boss & the Butterfly" standards :) I'm attempting to move it along, but the story line only strikes me when in snows ;D Cheers, enjoy the snow while it lasts… with the way things are heating up… there mightn't be any left!

* * *

Chapter Three

(Snow Ball)

* * *

Clinks, raucous laughter, and muted voices flowed like incessant waves, barely overpowering the pounding beats of the live band rocking on the second floor balcony, high above the crowds. It was to be the 'Bash' of the Year…no, 'Millennium'! (Or at least that's what the tabloids were claiming.) White was everywhere. One moment you were in Mode… the next, a fairytale wonderland filled with enchanting ice swans swimming merrily in clear crystal pools next to breathtaking fountain displays, whitened evergreens glistening with flakes of real snow stood majestically like ancient guardians overseeing the festivities of the stunning ice castle which now was all that was left of the Mode offices.

The party was absolutely resplendent, highly decadent and visually _addictive_... and not just the 'eye candy' prowling about in _barely there_ ensembles, though there were plenty of those too! 'Talons at the ready,' Betty surmised faintly amused, rolling her eyes at yet another one of "Daniel-Meade's-Extravagant-Affairs". Lights, cameras, TV Crews and more were fashionably spotlighting the storybook room, taking in the intricate details of the "Palais du Neige" artfully decorated to capture the 'Piece de Resistance'... Daniel Meade's huge success with his January Issue. "Snowflakes in January," she thought with a half smile... who would have believed it to be a best seller... a fashion magazine at that! Hot off the presses, it rivaled all other magazines for sales, breaking countless records, even surpassing the originals such as Vogue & Elle!

It was thrilling, yet a full-blown whirlwind had overrun the offices ever since! Now Mode was in the 'Hot Seat' and expected to contribute more than _ever_ to the fast-paced world of fashion, and if it did not exceed...

"Perish the thought, Suarez!" Betty's frown disappeared with a slight shake of the head, her simple brown locks straightened dead away under Hilda's firm hand. "Thank goodness for fashion crazies like the thousands of women flocking to the stands for our product, and especially for my fashion obsessed sister, Hilda…" also known as 'The Steamroller', she thought fondly, twisting the delicate crystal glass in her fingers, nails tinkling against the stem.

_"__You must look your best tonight... for mode... or for Daniel, if nothing else!"_

_"For Daniel?!" she squeaked in outrage, what need had she to impress her... her Boss?!_

_"That's it, Hilda! I think if I get 'poked', 'prodded' or 'primped' once more, I'm going to explode!!!!"_ _Fuming at the ill-mentioned words of her sister, Betty stood vibrating in fury, eyes shut tight, hands clenched in fists at her sides as she waited for the verdict."_

_"Alright, alright... chill already... by the way... I'm done with you anyways!"_

_"__What do you mean?" Betty asked in exasperation, thinking, __"Why are you angry? You're not the one being tormented here!"_

_"Betty... Geez, girl, you are a ball of stress tonight, honey! What I meant dear sistah," grabbing her shoulders from behind, she faced her to the mirror, "...is that you look beautiful."_

_With that quiet statement, hands still closed at her sides, Betty slowly faced her reflection._

_Beautiful…' she thought in wonder... her hands rising to touch her cheeks just to be sure it was really her face staring back out at her, then turned her hand as she saw the pretty manicured nails looking gleaming back at her... Hilda was right... she almost looked...'beautiful'._

_"Oh!" she said out loud as her sister poked her in the arm, "Well spit it out! What do you think... can I work 'miracles' or what?!"_

_Betty felt a shy smile tug at her lips as Hilda grinned wide behind her... "It's... okay..." she said teasingly, before letting her mega-watt smile burst out, "Sis... thank you, I really appreciate it... I appreciate you... sometimes I don't always tell you that."_

_"Aww, girl... don't get all sappy on me, you'll ruin the make-up if you cry!" Hilda admonished, wiping away stray tear with her long talons, "Anyways, that's you all along… now the world can see that the 'Suarez Sisters' are heavy danger... watch out Mode!"_

_With a quick hug, a wink and her trademark 'sashay', Hilda was out the door humming a cheery salsa tune punctuating it with "Ah yeah! Who's the woman?! That's right you know it's me!"_

Drifting out of her far away thoughts, Betty watched the steady ebb and flow of guests mingling around her. An elegant blonde chatted easily with a distinguished looking gentleman with grey at his temples, nodding ever so slightly at his cultured tones. Two men stood side-by-side surveying the crowd like hunger vultures she thought, eyeing up the competition and openly ogling the bevy of women scattered across the room. It was strange, really, how this was a standard practice among the _Rich & Famous… _to touch base with friends maybe seen once per evening at a party, while the rest of the night was spent eyeing up the next best thing…

'In Queens,' she thought wryly, 'over half the party would have been hammered out of their minds and at the other half nearly out of their clothes, but here… its like _Custard's Last Stand!_ All this pretentious blathering… I wonder if anyone is having any fun…' but then how come it appealed to her so greatly… she loved to be a spectator in this physical arena, watching the give and take, yet staying removed from it… for the most part.

Sipping her frosty ice tea, at least it had the _appearance_ of frost, from the thousands of pounds of liquid smoke they had piped in for this very occasion, her drink smoked as if on fire. Sighing reflectively, she wondered for the second... no third... no… _'Who was counting anyway?'_ …why she was even here. No cameras had approached her., though all knew she was Daniel Meade's assistant and right-hand man (Daniel had made sure of that during the past 30 days, bringing it up to each new face, so much so it was beginning to get tiring… didn't he realize she didn't need the praise of the entire nation? If he was happy, she was doing her job.)

Mind drawn to her boss, a well worn path the last few days, she wondered where he might be. Resident Playboy & Magazine Mogul, Daniel Meade, had yet to show, though it was already nearing mid-night, "...perhaps he _has_ shown and is now treating some 'pipe cleaner with legs' to a view from his uptown windows..." she muttered peevishly before turning a brilliant shade of pink from the cattiness of her hushed remark.

"Betty..." a whisper floated to her ears from somewhere over her shoulders, it sounded strangled, as if someone was intentionally trying very hard not to be noticed.

"Betty!" it came again, this time a little louder and very much more insistent.

This time she quickly looked over her shoulders. There, among the white leaves of the evergreen, stood an overly white Christina, looking pale and apprehensive, dressed in what should have been a flattering Christina original, but was now heading into risqué territory as the neckline hardly left anything to the imagination, especially in her hunched over position, a tiny shoulder strap falling off on one side..

_"__Christina!_ What are you doing?!" the white 'snow' was falling off in clumps, though the whitened evergreen didn't look too worse for the wear... but her friend certainly did!

"Oh Betty, that _hag_ is after me again! I do one lousy favor and now I am forever in her debt!" she scanned the crowd over her shoulder while looking wild-eyed at her apparent 'savior'...

"Uh... what can I do?"

"Well... now that you mention it!" she had the grace to look contrite as Betty's eyebrow arched at her choice of words, "Aww, Betty... look at all the fun that's too be had, and here I can't enjoy any of it-"

"By that you mean the 'Man Candy' in suits, I presume?" she asked innocently, keeping a grin behind stern lips.

"Well... yess!" taking in an eyeful of beautiful male as it walked by in all its suited glory.

"Alright, I'll give her the run around every time I see her, but you owe me... big time!"

"I do! I do! Bless you, darling... you're an angel!"

"Where are you going to be?" "...ahh... well, everywhere! talk to you tomorrow, Love... on second thought... make it Wednesday... I think I'll be out of commission for a few days!" With twinkling eyes and a grin that would make a sailor blush, her unruly Scottish friend dipped her way back into the crowded sea of suits, ties and bows...

'Time to _mingle _myself, I suppose,' she thought with a wry grin, no sense loosing the rest of the night over silly details, the party was going splendid... time to cut herself some slack.

Just as she pushed off from the bar stool nestled between the large assemble of snow clad trees, her perch for the past hour or so, Betty looked up at the towering trees sparkling merrily as if finely dusted diamonds and fine jewels… perhaps they were! One never truly knew with Daniel.

'...what on earth??' she thought mesmerized... as she lifted a hand to the air, a tiny snow particle drifted and landed on her upturned palm... "…sno-" the thought twisting away like the gentle breeze sending chills down her spine as the tiny particles alighted on her skin like the hint of a lover's kisses.

As the music turned whimsical, rather than the draining rock music that had been pounding club style throughout the night, as an expectant hush drew over the crowd and the camera crew turned slowly to the front entrance, striding through the doorways came several _pixie_ dancers dressed all in white lace, as if snow faeries from another realm. Next, the lights dimmed and the faeries fluttered quieted to the ground, straining against the dim lighting to see what would happen next, the crowd gasped as suddenly hordes of dancers flew across the stage in loops, twirls, spins and kicks, a frenzy of motion, their beings like tiny crystals kaleidoscoping through the nights' sky.

"What will he think of next?" she wondered aloud in admiration, he sure was coming into his own... _"...soon, he won't need you..."_ a cruel voice whispered sending another set of chills down her spine, this time turning her insides to ice... _"wont need you..."_

As she tried to rid herself of the unhappy thoughts, Betty heard her name being called for a third time that evening, this time, it was almost as if in afterthought. Turning completely around, her Dolce & Gabanna original floated like wings of a butterfly, the fabric seeming to defy the very laws of gravity, a little like the women itself. Stopping her curious flight, she let her eyes wander to the darken corridor on her left… feeling, rather than seeing, his presence in the shadows of the dimly lit ballroom.

One look.

And the ice cracked around what was left of his once cynical heart. After days of ignoring the temptation... the way her eyes widened in appreciation over every little thing, the way she worried her bottom lip when deeply in thought, the way she said his name... it flooded his senses like an impatient hurricane, crushing everything in its path... , but it was in every other sense of the word. Wow… could that woman fill out a dress in a way that should have been by all rights criminal… assaulting his senses the way it did.

Midnight blue satin winked and dipped as it poured over her curves like a lovers hand, caressing her soft skin the way he wished he had the right too. Although modest, as always, the slight plunge in her neckline had his heart speeding up painfully in his chest, the halter neck line ridiculously sexy as a pert bow could be seen peeking over the side of her delicate neck.

Throat constricting painfully, Daniel raised a hand to his collar in effort to breath on a more even keel. It didn't seem to matter. Using one hand to untie the dreadful creation, he placed a sweaty palm in his suit pocket and slowly ambled over to the goddess among peasants... her.

Holding suspended breath like one about to jump off the top of the world, she released the air in a rush as the shadowy figure finally began to move... _'Wh-who…_ _Daniel?'_ she thought in confusion, her brain playing tricks on her as the tall gentleman began to make his way towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

He was a striking picture. Powerful. Arrogant. Purposeful. 'And,' she thought as a giddy bubble twisted inside her, '…sinfully delicious.'

The tuxedo was made with him in mind. The Italian-made suit was filled to perfection, '…not a wrinkle or a hair out of place,' she thought bemusedly, still caught up in the wonder of the silent meeting, though his hair was artfully mussed, it looked right on him.

'Betty', the voice rumbled deeply, completely mesmerizing in its intensity, 'You... are the _belle_ of the ball tonight."

His quiet but sincere words melted her nervous demeanor, after all this was Daniel, her boss, her mentor, her cheering squad... and '…tonight was no exception,' she scolded herself belatedly, squaring her shoulders and greeting him with a big smile.

"Thank you, Daniel... you're no slouch either." she whispered the words quickly feeling a faint tingling on her cheeks, hoping that it didn't show in the moonlight or whatever light was creating the soft blue glow in the room.

She could see his teeth flash, as a self-deprecating half grin came over his face, '…it seems to be a habit he is forming,' she thought to herself in regards to his smile, "perhaps I should warn him of it..." even as the thoughts whizzed around her head, Betty felt his hand reach out to place a stray piece of hair behind her ear...

"Better." he said, this time smiling for real.

She looked down nervously at her jewel-encrusted purse, another item _on loan_ from the "Wardrobe". Christina had said it was an absolute _must_ for the dress. Shifting from heel to heel, she looked back up to see her boss place his hands in his pockets...

"I-I.. how are you this evening?" he blurted the words out rather hastily, looking green around the gills as soon as he uttered them as his inner voice berated his lack of finesse, 'Dammit, man… surely you can come up with better than poncy small talk!'

"Fine...fine," she said back, nodding as she spoke, "This turned out magnificent, Daniel... the cost.. tremendous... but it is..." she turned slightly, hands outstretched to explain the magnificence...

"Incroyable!" Grinning cheekily, Henry had explained the word meant 'Incredible' in French, '…many moons ago,' she thought a hair sadly, smile fading from her lips...

'No you... are incroyable.' Daniel thought to himself, not trusting his voice to speak as he took the radiant vision his breathtaking and unknowingly sensual assistant made at that very moment.

"And there is the man himself!" a booming voice shouted above the crowd.

Turning simultaneously, Daniel and Betty faced the crowds hesitantly before putting on their company smiles. Before Betty could make a hasty get-a-way, Daniel's voice held her captive, dancing on her spine as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't leave me! Hang on to my arm, just smile... not too bright, just act normal… and don't look afraid!" His eyes lit on hers and he gave a reassuring squeeze before facing the predatory spectators. The very place she thought she would never have to be.

Lights flashed widely as numerous cameras went off, taking in the scene of the cozy couple as photographers, TV crew member and other staff began to take in the Boss and his... _newest_ female conquest!

Daniel raised a hand to silence the deafening roar, "Thank you, thank you. To all those who have come to share in the future and the beginning of Mode in its new era. Enjoy, eat, laugh and be merry, for it is a night where dreams come true…." he looked down at his companion's mesmerizing chocolate eyes for a moment before continuing to address the crowd, "Namely for me and all the staff here at Mode, we hope that this will set the tone for our year, our future… and we invite you all to attend next month at our _February_ celebration." Indulgent laughter filled the hall with the obvious, but humorous, arrogance behind the words.

"Champagne all around... everyone, please raise your glasses high to salute a new era in the fast-paced world of fashion!" as he finished, applause rounded as tall flutes of crystal filled with the sweet bubbly drink was spread around the room like wildfire. As a hush descended on the waiting crowd, Daniel stood still, eyes taking in the eager faces, barely resisting the urge to _pinch_ himself just to see if it was all real! 'I did it,' he mused, careful to keep his rioting emotions from his face, '…the boy that would never amount to anything is gone, Dad.' He had rewritten his script. No longer the underdog.

"To the ones who have stayed true to Mode. Who are the makers of dreams. May each and every one of you find your dream, your light and make it a reality. Just as no two snowflakes are the same, neither are the people who make up the team that has lead us to this triumph. You are the heroes tonight. You are Mode. You are the Dream Makers." Though his last words were delivered in the same manner as the rest, the swell of pride in his voice was unmistakable, and with a roar the crowed applauded, stomped, whistled and cheered. He raised his glass to the sky then tipped it to the woman at his side, "…and that goes especially for you…" his voice pitched low for her ears alone caused the fluttery feeling of stage fright to transform into something altogether more dangerous. Exotic eyes captured by an electric blue gaze held transfixed, oblivious to the chaos that surrounded them from every angle. With a mischievous wink Daniel broke the spell, clinking glasses, before consuming the decadent offering. Hesitating slightly, Betty blushed as he raised a questioning eyebrow as he caught her staring while she had yet to taste her own brew.

Partygoers moving on from the jubilant scene to make their own fun missed the brief exchange, except for one lone cameraman. "Whew! _Ce femme_... that woman must be _un dame du chance _to find a way into Daniel Meade's heart! Who is she anyway?" Putting away the bulk of his equipment, Francois reviewed his shots one last time before turning back from his footage. _Maintentant_, all he needed was a name… _la fille en bleu_. But, before he could approach the stunning couple, the two had vanished… like _la neige _on the heated tiles below… just like that! "Zut alors!... at least no one else asked either… but the boss will have my guts for garters if I don't find out something!" Determined to find out the name of this pretty _plaything-of-the-week_, Yon began to mingle with the high society guests, hoping to strike pay dirt.

* * *

…_.What's in store for the 'Butterfly in Blue'? Read on… a little of 'la vida loca!', rest assured! ;)_


	4. Is Hell Frozen Over

**Title:** "Snowflaked"

**TV Show:** "Ugly Betty"

**Ship:** "The Boss & the Butterfly"

**Disclaimer:** A one-of-a-kind cast... would love to have come up with this perfect mix ;) As always, not mine.

**Summary:** _Snowflakes, spicy cider & the January Spread_

**A/N:** Big NEWS to come! A little sizzle to warm your toes ;) Nothing goes down like a steaming mug of rich hot cocoa, a dollop of whip cream & a sprinkle of candy cane flavored chocolate! (Tim Hortons all the way! If you like it cold… try the Ice Cap!) Although it may seem like I'm a staunch supporter, I just am addicted to their Ice Caps with 'Candy Cane Whip Cream'! Gotta have a vice… this is mine! Cheers… bottom's up…it goes good with this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Four

(Is Hell Frozen Over)

* * *

...

Panting heavily from their quick getaway, Betty clung tightly onto her employer's hand as he raced her through the maze of offices, taking the service elevator near the back of the large 20-something storey building.

"Da-Daniel!" she puffed, winded from their 'Dine and Dash', "Where are w-we headed?!"

Once safely ensconced in the elevator shaft and the doors shut, Daniel glanced at his now slightly bedraggled companion. She looked a bit more... 'Bettyier,' he thought with a wry grin, '…much better!'

Bracing her hands on her knees, Betty drew in deep cleansing breaths, trying to gain back her equilibrium. When she peered up through her once-perfect fringe, she tilted her head to the side in confusion... "Daniel... uh... do I have something on my face?" "

"No- no." he said complacently, still staring with that slightly vapid smile.

"Daniel... whoo-hoo-" Betty waved a manicured hand in front of her boss' face, trying to wipe away the silly expression marring his handsome features. That caught his attention. Grabbing a hold of her palm, with gentle touch, he concentrated on the fuchsia-bright nails as if studying them in great detail. Her sister had done it all. The tiny white butterflies in the corners of each nail, with miniature jewels dusting their wings, '…so beautiful...' The whisper barely registered before his hands cupped her face, staring with an intensity that caused her nervous system to short-circuit... it was happening... again...

Ding!

The elevator cheerfully rang out as they had reached the top floor...

'Our offices,' she reminded herself as she tried to clear the web of thoughts cluttering up what was left of her mind.

Daniel's hands dropped, retreating to his pockets, straining the already taut fabric over his tensed muscles. Thinking better of the idea, he folded his arms and coughed, still staring at his apparently shell-shocked assistant.

"We're here." Betty stated the first coherent thought to make an appearance in her brain. Not that other thoughts weren't fluttering by, but blurting out that your boss looked drop-dead-sexy and you wanted to ravish him was _definitely_ on Letterman's Top 10 List of things _Not_ to say in front of your Boss... and Letterman was law, at least to her papa, Ignacio.

Nodding slightly, Daniel motioned with his head for her to leave the small enclosing. Walking side-by-side, neither spoke as each contemplated the line of thought buzzing around their heads. _What happens now._

'Why does he keep doing this? I know the kind of woman he dates… that woman is not me! I know he's just being friendly, but this is over the top… maybe… maybe he wants us to talk things over… I guess it has been pretty crazy here the last little while… okay, the last two months!' Although still at a loss of how to proceed, Betty gave a shy smile as she looked into now storm-grey eyes, 'If his plan is to addle my brain until I'm no use to him at all, he is almost succeeding.' she shivered a bit at the thought, wishing on some level it were true, all the while realizing the danger it would put her heart in.

"Cold?" The quiet word startled her out of her musings, and her face heated as she attempted to backpedal from her chaotic thoughts.

"N-no... I mean... well…maybe... a little..." the tremble was hardly there, but it caused the sick feeling in his stomach to increase until he felt wound tight, nerves stretched to the max.. Maybe, just maybe, she felt it too… the charge in the air that seemed to pulse on its own.

Shrugging off his jacket, he let the stiff fabric slid across her back before cloaking it on her shoulders, trying without much success not to touch her bare skin in the process. It was like touching silk. The barest whisper of skin on skin had his whole body in alert.

'You! Stupid! Idiot!' His mind processed the message like it was stuck on instant replay, daring himself to break away while there was still time.

Who was he kidding. He'd signed and sealed himself the warrant. _Hell,_ he'd even delivered it. Tonight there was no turning back... he was trespassing this time.

Shaking in earnest now, Betty's skin heated to well over a hundred degrees, at least to her way of thinking. "Whew! Is it hot in here or what?" she said with a ragged smile, attempting to lighten the electrically charged atmosphere.

Returning hers with a heart stopper of his own, he waggled his eyebrows rakishly, "If you think is hot now, Sweetheart… let's make you burn."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and a pink tongue darted out to moisten dry lips. As he took in the provocative gesture, he growled menacingly as the final cord of reason snapped in his mind reverberating loudly. Daniel fused his lips to hers, effectively shutting down all her defenses at once. Finally giving in to the temptation that had put him in a near strangle-hold since the moment he first laid eyes on her, plundering her succulent mouth again and again, he tasted her like a rare treat…hungrily… relishing the decidedly wicked way she battled for dominance with his own. A delicious moan lilted in the air, as she curled her restless body into the one who was the cause of such a riot of sensations. Crumbling under the onslaught of his insatiable appetite, she clung to his taut frame, as he drank in the sound, the touch, the feel, the very essence of this delectable woman.

'Mine.' The thought echoed so loudly in his mind, he scarcely heard the cough coming from somewhere behind him.

Freezing in their tracks, Betty reacted first with a small jerk, still holding him captive for support, yet looking up into his eyes with increasingly alarmed deer-in-the-headlights trepidation. He took in a deep breath, giving her that half-smile before glancing over her shoulder to see who could have come in during their passionate display.

The clapping sounded loudly in the echoing chamber, as Daniel's face registered a mocking grimace before acknowledging the interfering presence.

"Becks. What a surprise." He deadpanned, muscles tightening as anger welled-up in his viens.

Betty could feel the change in him in an instant, the switch from intense seduction to intense rage was unmistakable. She hitched her breath, catching her bottom lip in her teeth at the mention of the unknown party's name. If only it had been some random. No him. Again! Loathe to turn around, Betty's eyes pleaded with Daniel's to fix the situation in some way. But how?

"I wondered how long it would take for you to find a willing partner to meet with you on the top floor. In fact… I timed it to perfection really." Becks gloating voice reached her ears with deadly accuracy.

'Willing partner, indeed!' Rage beginning build inside her, taking on an ominous form, noticeable even to her _partner_ as her small frame began to tremble slightly. Crushing her cowardice under an iron will, she squared her shoulders and turned to face the inquisitor.

"Beckett." The word came out graciously, belying the inner turmoil turning her insides to molten lava. 'Like the calm before the storm,' Daniel watched the scene merrily, knowing that an eruption was sure to follow. Paying close attention to the intruder's Gucci clad body while counting backwards from 10, she took a cleansing breath, even though everything inside her screamed, _Red Alert!_

"Huh?" he stated, a puzzled look crossing his face, "Do I know you?"

Betty could have jumped up and cheered or done the _Cha-Cha_ at that moment, but she bypassed her usual flamboyant manner to nod at the befuddled gentleman.

"Yes, I seem to recall meeting you in London, somewhere or other. You do visit London a time or two." She intoned, with an intentionally bored air, "And where might _your_ willing partner be, Mr. Scott? Or do you find it more amusing to watch others have the fun themselves?"

Still resting snug in Daniel's arms, Betty cringed inside at the deliberately hurtful tones she used to drive away this recent development.

Hunching his shoulders at the woman's cruel jab, Becks looked up at her friend's slightly wary eyes before addressing them both, "Well, well, Meade. You got a live one! Better get moving along, I seem to be halting progress… happy hunting, Tigress!"

Sauntering off, Becks retreating form seemed to propel Betty from his arms like a jet-powered engine on a 747.

"That was close!" Betty gasped wobbling slightly on her three-inch heels in her haste to get away, arms reeling as she steadied herself by a nearby desk.

"Close." He parroted, uncertain what to make of her strange behavior.

"I can't believe it! Of all the people to show up here on this floor, your best friend and college buddy has to walk in on us… us.." Betty's hands gestured wildly as she attempted to put a label to their dalliance, but came up empty.

"…kissing." he supplied helpfully, a playful grin carefully tucked away behind a hand, as he braced his elbow on the other arm.

"K-k-kissing. Yes, I suppose that was it…" she broke off as the events of the evening began to take a toll on her and her head began to throb with a terrible pressure.

"Da-niel… h-help." She said in a whisper before crumpling to the floor.

* * *

…_Madame Butterfly… down and out?! What on eart-… read more to find out! So much more in the makings for this unlikely 'ménage a toi' ;D _


	5. Frozen In Time

**Title:** "Snowflaked"

**TV Show:** "Ugly Betty"

**Ship:** "The Boss & the Butterfly"

**Disclaimer:** A one-of-a-kind cast... would love to have come up with this perfect mix ;) As always, not mine.

**Summary:** _Snowflakes, spicy cider & the January Spread_

**A/N:** Sorry for the long reprieve! I've no excuse, except my muse took vacation… ahem… so anyways, hope this answers a few questions and confusions that may have occurred with the last part of the story! Snuggle up, its that time of year once again… ahhh…feel relaxed to your toes…warmed fire, good eats, and plenty of office romance! (The next chapter will go up as soon as I get a response... it's ready to go... and has a bit better explanation of Betty's reaction to Becks... I hope!) ;) loves & reviews... _Snowflakes are falling once again!_

* * *

Chapter Five

(Frozen in Time)

* * *

...

The rat-a-tat-tat of his fingers constant movements jarred at Hilda's already stretched nerves.

"Would you _stop _that, already?" her explosion nearly sending him from his chair in fright.

"Sorry. Habit, I guess." He muttered in apology, consciously clenching his fists together before he began another annoying trait; the cracking of his knuckles.

"Jeez! You're worse than Betty when she worries over you at the office!" Hilda's teasing voice had his heart stuttering in his chest, before picking up speed rapidly, he felt like jumping to his feet and crowing… "She worries about me!"

Clearing his throat gruffly, he looked over at the woman lying motionless on the bed. Betty. His best friend, confidant, and now, he didn't quite know what… but she was his Betty. The past two months had flown by with the January Issue rocketing their company to the top of the Fashion food chain, with barely a moment to catch their breath, let alone pursue the illusive thread of attraction that had caught him off guard during that time. Though it seemed she had since forgotten… he had not. Everyday it seemed more and more difficult to keep his hands off her, but instead of giving in, he'd hid behind his professional exterior, gruff to the point of indifference, except for tonight.

Seeing his already beautiful assistant transform before his eyes, he could hardly take it in. The ugly duckling among swans, had suddenly turned the tables on everyone, including him. Her blue gown swam in front of his eyes as he rested his head in his hands, reliving the dream-like evening only hours before.

Then without warning, she'd dropped. Fallen to the ground, pleading for him to help her… and now he waited. They all waited. Ignacio pacing in the hallway, listening for the sound of the monitors, Justin asleep on the small loveseat by his mother Hilda, his head on her lap, and him, sitting for the moment in a drab olive green hospital chair, silently pleading that she would wake up. It seemed she'd suffered an acute brain trauma, resulting, the doctors believed, from too much stress. And the blame lied with him.

Cursing under his breath, he slid his fingers through his hair, time and time again, trying to rid himself of the guilt and desperation that seemed to be eating away at his insides and burning a hole in his brain.

Hilda glanced up from her sleeping son to the super gorgeous man that Betty was lucky enough to call friend and boss. Daniel looked far more worried than a mere boss ought to be, but she knew from previous meetings, he was more a friend than a boss anyway. His hands were slender but rough from his hands-on approach to his job as Chief Editor of Mode Magazine. His tawny gold crown stood up on end, while his startlingly blue eyes were either closed or bored relentlessly towards her sister's slight frame giving him the illusion of a caged werewolf awaiting his next meal.

"Daniel…" the soft reply caught him off guard, hands in his hair he turned to face the sound.

"Yes?" he asked gruffly, his intense gaze steeling her breath away for just a moment before she shook her head and continued.

"I know you haven't eaten or slept since arriving five hours ago… tut… tut…" she raised a hand to halt his speech, "Betty would not be happy to know that you fell ill because of her. Now go to the cafeteria, stretch your legs and come right back, since I know you are too much of a gentleman to be away for long."

Leaning back in his chair, Daniel dropped his hands down his face, grimacing as he felt the stubble beginning to form, he was probably looking quite a fright. Standing to his feet he stared a moment longer than necessary at the sleeping form on the bed before tearing his gaze from her.

"Alright, you win." He said quietly, shifting from foot to foot, unsuccessfully keeping his eyes on her all-knowing ones, "Can I get you or Justin anything?"

"Perrier, please. Oh and perhaps one of those really sweet pastries, you know the ones Betty likes, just in case she…" she stopped herself as a sob welled its way up in her throat.

"Hilda." Her name sounded like it had been drug across sandpaper, and she forced herself to look back at the wonderful man Betty had for an employer.

"We don't blame you." She said quietly, but firm enough for him to know that she brooked no argument, "Daniel, I mean it. Don't you dare think otherwise."

He felt a lump form in his throat as he tried to swallow back the helplessness and guilt he felt, knowing that no matter what, he was to blame… he should have known better than to work her so hard…she was still so young… to expect her to breeze through the many tasks set out each day… to handle the greater portion of his workload… to toy with her affections.

Nodding his head in silent appreciation, he missed the tears that started down her face in earnest as he ducked out the door.

"Ignacio."

"Yes, son?" the easy way the older man adopted with him filled his tainted soul with light and bitterness. With Betty's father, he was more of a son than to his own father ever had tried or wanted to be.

"Just taking a quick food break, your daughter demanded it… I mean, Hilda said…" he stopped flustered at the intent way Ignacio was looking at him, "Would you like anything, sir?"

"Yah, one of those sweet things, mi hija, likes… you know the one? It's sticky with icing on the outside, with red filling on the inside… strawberry… or cherry…" Daniel felt his heart crack again, as he realized the pain this man was going through, a father who was afraid he was about to lose a child.

"Yah, I do." He said quickly, nodding and hurrying down the hall, away from the well meaning stares and guilty conscious that gave him no peace.

Slowing as he entered the newer part of the hospital wing, he stepped into the elevator located near the nurses' station, the appreciative stares being sent in his direction going unnoticed as he pressed the button to the 3rd floor. Resting his head on the mirrored wall, he thought of the many times he'd rode the elevator with her in any elevator. In the small space, her scent seemed to find a way to disturb his senses… something sweet and something altogether more alluring, tantalizing…spicy. The serious way she had about her when she had something on her mind; how she determinedly made her point. The plaintive way she spoke his name when annoyed with him over something, confused, angry, excited, sad… it didn't matter… as long as she said his name.

'And now, she's hardly breathing on her own…' the ding roused him from his further distressing thoughts. Pushing himself from the wall he stepped into the brightly lit cafeteria; white being the theme of the day, it felt liked he'd stepped onto a cloud. Looking at his feet, he gave himself a wry shake, realizing how much Betty really had rubbed off on him.

The light blue chairs lined the vast number of tables prepared to host visitors to the city's main hospital, but except for a few scattered stragglers, there seemed no need for the great number. Sign hung above each section of the cafeteria's food counter: Bakery, Deli, Breakfast, Lunch, Supper, and more made it easy to pick out the line up he'd needed to be in.

Once the bagel, plain this time, coffee, water and pastries were safely placed on an outgoing tray, he maneuvered himself through the sparse crowd back to the elevator and up to the 7th floor. Checking his watch as the elevator rose slowly, he noted the time. It was now 5:15 am, Sunday morning. His heart lurched as he realized that if Betty and him had been able continue their exploration of one another, it would probably have meant leisurely waking up together at his place…

Ding.

Eyes vacant and unseeing, he barely missed the on-coming patient being swiftly wheeled in a mobile bed to the ER room.

Nearing the room, his feet slowed again as his heart began to pound feeling like it was going to burst from his chest. His head hurt, and his eyes felt gritty like he'd barely survived a Sahara dust storm. Four people who'd become increasingly important in his life were there. None blamed him for the fault that he was certain lied at his door. And the one whom he wished to apologize to and hold onto forever, was unavailable in mind body and spirit, for the present.

"Daniel, you're back!" Hilda's falsely cheery voice alerted him to the fact that something wasn't quite right.

"Mi hija, let the man take a moment to breathe!" Ignacio's voice was gruff but upbeat, making Daniel feel slightly better.

Peering through the doorway, he saw the sight most beautiful in all the world… Betty sitting up against countless hospital pillows, Hilda having stolen them from somewhere, talking with a highly animated Justin curled contentedly at her side.

"Betty!" his voice was strained though jubilant with the new development, he had her back!

Hearing her name, she looked up from her nephew's bright face to the unfamiliar sight in the door. A rumpled but well-dressed man stood looking at her with such joy… _but who was he?_

"Hilda?" his uncertain voice wavered as she looked for her sister's comforting presence.

"Daniel, can I speak with you a moment?" Hilda grabbed the befuddled man's hand and whisked him from the room, but not before he heard his assistant's voice say, "Justin, who was that man?"

"Daniel?" Hilda's worried gaze caught his own and he stared back in confusion, What was going on?

"Hilda… Betty doesn't know me?! How did this- She has to know me!" the hysterical note in his voice had her raising her hands soothingly to his broad shoulders, taking a deep breath she continued.

"We were afraid of this, Daniel. The doctors came in right after you left and she awoke. They said that whatever trauma or stress she went through may have temporarily caused short term amnesia. Every day she may gain a little more, but at the moment, she doesn't even remember working for you. I guess she may have blocked it all out, from the stress. But don't worry, give her time, I'm sure it will come back, Daniel." After spilling the unbelievable news, Hilda left Daniel to his thoughts.

In shock, Daniel felt his world crashing around his feet. The unthinkable had happened. His Betty no longer knew who he was… she was no longer… _his Betty_.

* * *

_Oh no! What happens when a butterfly ventures out alone without its keeper? Will the Boss ever recover his elusive Butterfly? Read on my good listeners, read on! ;D _


	6. Cold Front

**Title:** "Snowflaked"

**TV Show:** "Ugly Betty"

**Ship:** "The Boss & the Butterfly"

**Disclaimer:** A one-of-a-kind cast... would love to have come up with this perfect mix ;) As always, not mine.

**Summary:** _Snowflakes, spicy cider & the January Spread_

**A/N: **Bonjornio I am feeling relaxed an rested from a quick trip to the southern parts of the world… ahhhh… a cool breeze, a taste of little Italy and the hot sun does wonders to restore one's faith in life and mankind ;) If there are any clarifications to be made… keep sending them in the reviews or to my personal account… I love to wake up to a beautiful morning filled with the fresh scent of Spring, pour a cup of something sweet, ponder over a new chapter or book idea, and delight over a new review! Best part of my day :) Thank you again, loves! I am enjoying this story immensely!

* * *

Chapter Six

(Cold Front)

* * *

...

"Ms. Suarez, I'd like to see the Dolce & Gabana file please, and contact Calvin Klein, give him my sincerest regrets at missing his dinner party this evening."

Daniel hung up the phone and stretched back in his worn leather chair. Though conceeding defeat to Alex... Alexis, he still received the coveted chair as a truce between him and his new-found sister, or so he- she said.

Watching his perfectly made up assistant stroll into his office with ease, Daniel still couldn't believe the transformation was permanent.

Two weeks had passed since the terible fright she had given him when falling to the floor in his arms. Every night her relived the terror of nearly losing his best friend and confidant... and now, even the little bit more they had been gaining seemed lost to him forever.

A week after driving everyone crazy in the house, Betty had called a conference with him to explain that she wanted to continue to work at Mode, and that if the position was still available, she desired to re-learn the tasks she had once completed by rote.

Worried at her continued amnesia, where he was concerned, he privately made a call to Ignacio to discern her true state.

Though sounding somewhat uncertain, Ignacio agreed to allow his daughter to return to the place it seemed the stress originated, on a temporary basis... if at any time she seemed unstable, she was to be returned home or the nearest medical station immediately.

Daniel assured Betty's father that as long as he was around she was in safe hands. Ignacio had chuckled at statement causing him to blush and stumble over his ending of the conversation. He was such a school boy when it came to her.

The butterflies he'd once had with his first crush, and hadn't returned since, plagued him incessantly, the wings tickling his insides, making him feel naseauous. He'd even stopped eating on several occasions, unable to with the thoughts of her ravaging his brain.

Still she remained oblivious to his previous presence he'd played in her life, or thought he'd played. Everyday it had become more difficult to reconcile the friendly, chaotic overachiever, with the staid and beautiful perfectionist she'd become... at least with him.

Since her return to Mode, in which the entire staff had hailed her return with balloons, party hats, sweets, and hilarious office festivities that had lasted the good part of monday morning, Betty had greeted every employee by name, hugged and chattered excitedly, but when it came to him, she closed up and became reserved, resorting to conversation that better suited a News & Weather channel, and even calling him Mr. Meade.

No matter how many times he had told her to call him by his first name, she remained stoic in her professionalism. Tuttuting him, and telling him that he wasn't to try influence her in anyway other than how she was certain to have preformed as his assistant in her previous beginnings.

Watching thoughtfully as her curvy form stepped lightly through the doorway, his mind dived into dangerous territory, as the red silk shirt was doing wonders for her figure, Daniel knew he was going to have to do something about her lack of- of 'betty-ness' soon, or go crazy!

"Betty..." he said unthinkingly before noticing a dark eyebrow rise into her hair line, ignoring it for now, he plodded on, "It's about time you started working on your writing again... I don't want you to stop on account of your work here. In fact, if you continue your exploration of the fashion and international culture in Queen's you'd been working on, I'll make sure it goes to print... if you're up to the challenge, I don't want you to take on more than you can handle."

The subtle jib did not go unnoticed by Betty, who stood taller and squared her shoulders, when a challenge was thrown her way, she was anything but docile, and he knew it!

"OF COURSE, Mr. Meade. I'll begin at once. Thank you for reminding me of the project, it was remiss of me have forgotten the assignment in the first place." Turning on her heels, the quick movement sent her flirty yet office perfunctionary skirt twirling madly about her knees, her back ramrod straight.

He had known the comment would have the desired effect, but he wasn't 100 reassured that she would remember things about her and her past with him while discovering the "Real Betty" all over again. Even Ignacio was having difficulties reconciling his generous and loving daughter with the confident and imposing woman she now seemed to be.

"Perhaps it's just a matter of time..." the mumbled words drifted off his tongue before he could recall them. Miserably he swung his chair around to face the large office windows. Making a stance towards the vast city view, he heard his assitant speaking with a client, he imagined, her friendly voice lilting in his ears. If only she was still like that with him.

He could still remember her warm embrace, how she'd curled into his form like it was the only place on earth she'd ever would want to be. His body tightened with unresolved tension and anguish, his fists clenching unknowingly. Staring blankly at the view below, he let his troubled thoughts tumble recklessly.

"Meade!" the voice grated on him. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to deck the intruder.

"Yes." he said quietly, not turning from his post, "What can I do you for?"

Shifting his back from new arrival, he faced the man head on, relaxing his facial features into a calm, staid pose he'd gotten down to an art in recent years.

"Becks, old man, what brings you to Mode-"

"As if you didn't know! Who was the hot number you had with you the night of the party?! That woman was fierce, are you sure you are able to tame her? Perhaps she needs a real man!" he words hit home with punch that sent him to his knees... at least inside. On the outside he gave a forced chuckle walked into the sitting area and offered a chair to his comrade of sorts.

"Yeah, she was some looker wasn't she." he gave a wry chuckle himself.

"I thought you would have taken your assistant! Did you to have a fall out or what?" his questions, though innocent enough were like a strangle hold. Keeping his head, and his fists, under control, Daniel took a deep breath and found the strength to give him the partial version of the truth, as he knew he'd find out sooner or later.

"Beckett." hearing his old college buddy use his first name had his head rising instantly a frown on his face. He couldn't remember a time when Daniel had ever spoken it out loud, unless to provoke him for some reason or another.

"Dan-" he hardly began before he was swiftly cut off.

"Remember the night of the party?"

"How could I forget." he muttered shaking his head, never before had he been so rudely taken down... usually it was him doing the cutting... perhaps that's why the woman had been plaguing his mind ever since.

"Well, after you had left... uh... my companion and I... Betty had an accident and her family and I rushed her to emergency."

"Betty is in the hospital?!" leaping to his feet, Becks paced the floor in agitation, causing Daniel to take in his friend's strange behaviour.

"No. She's been released and is working-" it was Daniel's turn to be cut off.

"Working? Where? Should she be working in her condition? How is she?"

"Becks!" his assistant's voice startled him out of his reviere.

The cat was out of the bag. Wishing his ex-roomate gone from his life, he felt a surge of jealousy as Betty's warm voice expressed her excitement to see a familiar face.

"What do you mean where am I?" standing in the doorway, Betty demurely clipped into the room, placing some leathal looking files on his desk before coming to stand before the befuddled man.

"Excuse me, Miss?" glancing intrestedly at the young woman that filled out the red and black outfit amply, he gave her is patented flirtatious smile.

Returning it with a mega-watt grin of her own, she reached her empty hands and addressed herself, "It's me, silly!"

"Betty?!" Becks eyes went wide with latent recognition. The woman before him was magnificent. Dress. Poise. Tone. Scent... especially scent.

Looking over her shoulder to his long time friend, he gave a questioning gaze to the smouldering ones looking back at him. Daniel just shrugged his shoulders and returned behind his desk, sending a cursorary glance at the files now taking up the most spacial residence.

"Wow, Betty." came Becks voice, showing its incredibility. "You clean up nicely, Suarez!"

Laughing, she turned on her heel and strode out the door, sending a personal glance to Becks, "You too, Scott, see you around!"

"Daniel, you dog! You didn't tell me what a looker she was! Was it tacky dress up day last time I was in the office? Keeping her all to yourself these days, are you?!" the knowing grin had Daniel imagining his fist slamming into that mocking face over and over.

Deciding not to answer, Daniel gave a tired smile while willing the phone to ring.

1-2-3, like clock work.

"Hello, Daniel Meade here." Murmuring long into the phone after Betty had placed down the reciever after directing him with current information, he pretended to regret his busy day.

Becks raised a hand in salute and nodded as he went out the office. Hoping it was the end, Daniel went to replace the handle, but spied Betty and Beckett chatting just out the doorway. Straining to here their broken up conversation, all the while faking a business transaction, Daniel strolled about the office muttering obscenities every now and then.

When the chummy pair finally broke apart, Daniel felt the knife that had stabbed his heart repeatedly in the past two weeks, twist and she allowed him a chaste kiss on the cheek and a hug.

The clattering of the phone on the hard floor had his scattered wits returning at lightening speed.

Becks had kissed Betty.

She had let him.

She had hugged him.

Storming into the lobby where her desk was located, Daniel looked at his assistant's flushed face and felt his world tip on its axis once again. How much pain could one man take in? It seemed he was to find out.

Opting for a relaxed tone, he gave her the friendly third-degree, "So you know, Becks?"

"Of course, silly! Uh-I mean, Mr. Meade." Stumbling on her words, Betty quickly sobered up as she answered her boss' questions.

He was highly attractive. Far too attractive for her own good. She knew how office romances ended up. And she knew that as her boss, she could never jepordize her job by giving into the temptation to settle into the easy banter that was on the tip of her tongue each day.

Heart pounding at the small slip, Daniel cleared his throat gruffly, to cover the croak in his voice, his words were more abrupt than he had meant them to be, "How well do you know him?"

"Well, he's a photographer I've worked with once before." Not wanting to volunteer any more information as it seemed to have angered her boss, she had seen the flash of rage appear in his eyes before disappearing almost as quickly. Perhaps she had imagined it, but it made her feel most peculiar, so she ignored the swirling in her stomach, thinking it had to be from hunger pains. She'd settle it at lunch.

"I see." Daniel motioned as if to leave her presence before he turned, this time his appearance returned to its neutral state it always was around her, "Do you have plans for lunch? I'd like to take you to discuss some business ideas, my treat... unless you have a dinner date?"

Caught off guard, Betty looked at him worry evident in her eyes before she looked down at the calendar, as if scanning it, though knowing right well she did and whom with.

"Actually, Mr. Meade. I'm sorry to have to forgo this noon hour, I do enjoy our brainstorming sessions." smiling encouragingly, she ventured on, "It looks as if I am booked this lunch hour... an old acquaintance."

"Oh?" Daniel had been certain she had been free this afternoon, "And would I know the aquaintance?"

Thinking herself rediculous for worrying about any concern Daniel... Mr. Meade... she amended in her swirling mind would have over her lunching with a certain someone, she gave him an apologetic smile, "Actually, Becks... Beckett rather, asked me for a bite to eat at the new delicatessen around the corner... I promise I wont be late!"

Daniel was certain he heard his heart shatter as a blush stole over her cheeks as he apparent excitement was visible in her face.

Betty had a date with Becks.

Betty had hugged him.

He had kissed her.

His life was over.

Nodding absentmindedly, Daniel strode out of the office, heading somewhere... any where but there.

He needed sanity, and he needed it now.

* * *

…_The Butterfly & the Beaus continue... sorry for the long wait! It will be a mad and fabulous time, the story is outlined, but I've had a time getting the characters to reappear in my mind! I hope you enjoy this... Becks is also a favorite hunk of mine... mmm.mmmm... the chase is on!_


	7. but it's hot in here!

**Title:** "Snowflaked"

**TV Show:** "Ugly Betty"

**Ship:** "The Boss & the Butterfly"

**Disclaimer:** A one-of-a-kind cast... would love to have come up with this perfect mix ;) As always, not mine.

**Summary:** _Snowflakes, spicy cider & the January Spread_

**A/N: **Ahem…yes, well…ahem…oh my, where did the time go? ;) Sighhh, I'm sorry it has been so long since these two lit up the cold winter nights, but though my muse deserted me over the past year(s)…these two didn't lose any of their *sparkle*…in fact, I'm loving this new season! Betty still captures the essence of "Betty"… only now she's just a tad more refined and "all growed up!" In any case, I hope all of you who enjoyed this story, will continue to follow it again, now that winter has once more brought the falling snow and my *muse* swirling with it… _Avanci!_

* * *

Chapter Seven

(Baby, It's Cold Outside_...but hot in here!)_

* * *

...

Her frosty blue dress whipped gently around her ankles as three-inch heels sunk deep into the slushy sidewalks of her old world neighborhood. Blue sequins clashed mildly with the overly large Versace suit jacket draped over her bare shoulders and around her petite frame.

The evening had begun in a flourish of activity at the Mode office. The February Issue having to be in print by tomorrow evening, made everyone a little more on edge than usual. Being top of the fashion world was not an honor to take lightly. She and Becks had switched from lunch to dinner plans in order to stay for the hustle and bustle of activity that had greeted them by the time they had reached the elevator to go for lunch. Even though Daniel was no where to be seen, Betty orchestrated the front line with firm, and knowledgeable directives. It was crucial that they maintain and keep the badge at all costs, though the constant ringing of the phones and parading of models, photographers and writers were still a blur to her weary mind. In fact, Betty was certain she could still hear those incessant phones now.

Riiiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiiiiiing.

The trilling sounded loudly in the quiet street, jarring Betty from her drifting thoughts. Surprised, she nearly toppled over, losing her balance on a slippery patch of ice underfoot, before righting herself and finding a less hazardous place to root her now numb and badly ravaged feet to. Tomorrow I'll ask Hilda for a pedicure, a thought vaguely drifted through her consciousness, as she reached inside the warm jacket for her purse.

Snapping open her evening bag, a midnight blue confection of diamond tipped-roses Christina had explained was a must-have for a night out with "one of the city's most eligible bachelors", she followed the muffled sound until she located the jangling device.

"Hello?" her voice was husky, quiet from the cold night air, hardly a whisper above the falling snow. The voice on the other end exploded in panic, hardly allowing for a word edgewise, "BETTY! Where are you, mija?! We have been waiting for hours for you to come home! Why didn't you answer your cell phone? Do you need a ride? Are you alright?! Talk to me?! Why aren't you talking?! Mija-"

"Papi! Calm down! I'm fine. No, I don't need a ride. I am almost home, I walked from a few streets over, our taxi got stuck in a drift, so Beckett stayed behind to push him out…I was cold, so Becks…Beckett offered to walk me home, but I knew he felt he should help the driver, we weren't far away so I'm walking…" her voice trailed off as a litany of Spanish words flew from the mouthpiece, "Papi! I know it is 1 in the morning, I'm almost there…in fact I can see the lights of our house right now! Yes, papi, I'll be careful, okay…bye…"

Betty sighed, through pursed lips before wrapping the coat against the light breeze and continuing the treacherous journey home, a mountain goat she was not! A small smile played about her mouth as she thought of her only parent and sister staying up on her behalf. As if she ever did anything on the wild side, she smiled this time letting her teeth show for a few seconds before they too hid from the arctic chill in the air.

It was always the same old thing. Since she had been a little girl, Ignacio had always worried overly much about her state of being. Perhaps it was a dad thing, but she knew it was because he truly believed she was incapable of dealing with the harsh realities of life. Though, she acknowledged fleetingly, she may have tried a little too hard to project her rosy outlook on life to the world, but really, who wanted to be around someone cynical and down on life, day after day? It wasn't going to be her…that was for certain!

The night had seemed so promising. In fact, there hadn't been anything remise about the whole affair…date…she amended quickly to herself, it had been quite exciting, the blush reheated her rapidly cooling body for a few seconds as she thought back to the dreamy evening on the town…but yet… she sensed there had been something…not quite fitting…

_

* * *

_

(One hour previous)

"What are you thinking?" Betty looked up from her elegantly styled place setting, complete with three forks, four spoons and two knives, all that and they had already thoroughly downed two appetizers, desert plus main course. The chiseled face of her dinner companion was staring at her lips again. She fought the urge to wet them as she seemed to be rather dry. Whips of chocolate brown framed her face in star-studded radiance. Dark brown eyes filled with question and hesitation.

"Oh—" she trailed off abruptly, her thoughts fled as she stared into the most gorgeous pair of eyes she had ever seen…though for a moment she felt that honor didn't quite fit, though for the life of her she couldn't remember why. It was rather intoxicating, she thought fuzzily.

Realizing she was staring Betty blushed a full body flush and instinctively reached for her refreshing glass of peach champagne he had so thoughtfully ordered for her. In her attempt to grasp the flute, shaking fingers nearly tipped the entire drink into her dinner companion's lap! Luckily, Beckett Scott had the presence of mind and skill to read her clumsy actions and made quick work of righting the glass without spilling a drop and handing it to her with a flourish!

"Ah—Th-thanks! I thought it was a goner for sure!" Her gauche reply seemed out of place even to her, the earlier rapture of 5 star-quality dining experience in one of New York's finest restaurants wearing off as she felt his intense stare and her own need to be something she was clearly not.

"You still haven't told me your thoughts, Ms. Suarez, perhaps they are not for sale?" The teasing words melted a bit of her mounting defenses, though it was the twinkling of his eyes and twin dimples that did the rest of her heart in…almost all of it, she admitted silently.

He was a picture to behold, tonight. In a navy blue, pin-stripped Versace suit, complete with silver satin tie and crystal cufflinks. He had commanded every eye in the house, both male and female since their arrival. Men wanted to have what he had…_including_ his current female companion, though this was clearly lost on Betty's whirling mind, and the women, just plain wanted _him! _And hated the pretty Latino princess at his side. In the office, at the best of times, he was a lady-killer. But tonight…Betty held her breath as her eyes alighted over the powerful male figure before her.

Sandy-blonde hair appealing ruffled as if he hadn't the time of day or presence of mind to see to it, though she was certain it was most likely a healthy amount of male ego that kept it that way. Then there was that jaw…5 o'clock shadow gave an edge to the pretty boy features, and the cynical tilt to those beautifully shaped lips lending a dangerous and sinfully pleasurable air to his package… Ack! Persona, she supplied hastily. And then came the chest. At 6'4, he made an impressive stature standing alongside any male in the vicinity, but it was that perfectly sculpted, Adonis-worthy, contoured region that placed him a step above mortal men.

In a word, Beckett Scott was…_caliente!_ Whew, she thought mentally fanning herself in the process, this certainly wasn't helping her situation any! Ice cubes, anyone…_por favor!_ What was he doing with her? She thought for the 700th time that night...he could have his pick of the place, she made a quick glance scan around the room, the females were chomping at the bit to get to him. Before dinner had arrived four female servers from other tables had come to take care of any order they might have...including one blatant _massuese_ offer!

Teeth gleaming, like a hungry wolf, she thought suddenly aware of how Little Red Riding Hood may have felt in her childhood story books, Becks reached across the table and took her left hand into his. Turning the palm face up, he began to trace haphazard patterns, then turned his attention to the pathways already drawn by nature, following each line with painstaking determination…or rather pleasure seeking, she realized as she tried to wall herself off of the shivers tripping easily down her rigid spine.

Tingles almost immediately made their presence known throughout her extremities, making her toes curl in the high-heeled ribbon sandals. Slightly breathless, Betty tried to make sense of her thoughts enough to share them with her tormentor even as his ridged fingers pursued higher than their original exploration, up her arm and to the crook of her elbow. Roaming in slow, heady circles round and round.

Needing to get on even ground, she decided to fight back dirty. What was good for the goose, had to be good for the gander…right? In a daring moment, Betty gave up weighing the pros and cons of her every action, and decided she deserved to live a little…though, she thought giggling to herself, it could be just the intoxication from the bubbly too!

Slipping off one shoe, she quickly levered her toes to what she assumed were ankle region, gently feeling around for an opening she slowly pushed the fabric away from the muscular lower leg to gain access to all that gorgeous male skin.

The surprise on her companion's face was so palpable, it was all she could do to hold in the laughter that was want to escape, it _must_ be all that champagne, she mused ignoring the niggling feeling that said, "STOP! CAUTION! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!"

Placing a mask fit for a siren to her features, she lowered her eye lashes and purred in perfect imitation of Ingrid Bergman in Casablanca, "You have to think for the both of us."

The line was perfectly delivered. So fluid in it's handling, Becks hardly time to regain his composure over the first un-Betty-like attack, her cute toes now dangerously close to his inner thigh…a smile broke over his features, rendering boyish charm to an otherwise, devastatingly handsome face.

"You are some girl…some…woman," the husky voice hinting a note of pride and something she couldn't place…switching tactics, he released her arm to imprison the limb playing "footsie" far too near nether regions for his peace of mind…not that he was complaining, mind you, but it wouldn't do to lose his cool at this stage of the game…not cool at all!

Her infectious giggle had him smiling wide as the waiter returned to offer them a last wine of the evening, as desert had already been long since demolished. Each partial to rich chocolate the triple-chocolate fudge cake, smothered in whip cream and…wild strawberries! (Where the chef had found them, they would never know, but who was complaining?) …was absolutely decadent!

"_Non, merci, monsieur,"_ Becks rattled off flawless French as Betty watched his lips in fascination, trying feebly to take her foot from his grasp. The way his hands were stroking it, was making it damn difficult to concentrate on anything but the pleasure it was invoking, and she knew right well it was his intent.

Smiling rakishly, one eyebrow lifted in silent question, he turned from the Maitre d' to his flushed and discreetly struggling companion.

"Is something the matter, Miss?" the Maitre d', instead of leaving his post had noticed the female seemed slightly fidgety, and thought perhaps she had need of something he could provide.

Biting her lip in desperation, she widened her eyes at her captor's assault that was heading far too close to her upper leg than proper, especially in a such a public place…thank goodness for flowing tablecloths she thought, grasping at the side of the table, then deliberately relaxing her face and fingers into a relaxed facade before turning to face her gracious host.

"It was…_merveilleux, monsier_, thank you…I mean, _merci,_" the head waiter tipped his head to the side, and bowed out, though his facial expression didn't completely hide the fact that he thought she was acting somewhat strangely.

"Beckett!" she hissed, grasping the edges of the table once more as strong male hands found a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of her knee, "So help me, Beckett Scott, I will—"

"You will—" he asked, an amused expression blanketing his harsh features for a moment before chuckling in a rather rakish manner, "Can't finish what you started, dollface?"

His blatant sex appeal hit her before he reluctantly let her go, oh he was good, he was very good. Like dark chocolate and black satin sheets, but he knew he was good. And that could be a problem.

"Alright, Mr. Hot-Shot, just because every girl in this place is drooling, d-doesn't mean you have the right to manhandle my body!" the intensity of her words were meant to be quietly teasing and for his ears only, but the sexual buzz that was dripping through her veins had made certain her composure was well and truly shredded.

Her outburst didn't rattle doors, but by the looks of the restaurant dwellers in the nearby vicinity, she hadn't kept it mum. Indulgent stares from male counterparts and competitive glares from the female ones met her from every side. Realizing she had once again "put her foot in it"—_literally!_ Betty grabbed her filmy shawl, lent from Hilda's closet, she went to stand up nearly toppling over in the process…she still only had one shoe on.

Feeling like a red-alarm siren, Betty wanted to slide through the floor, and from Becks expression, he wanted to spank her…and not in a good way…at least she didn't think so, by the dark scowl marring his generally good natured features. He had obviously missed the teasing note she had meant to inject in her voice. Strike One.

Ugh. What to do now? She thought, in the last five seconds she had rendered their date from an 11 on her scale, to a dismal 3. If she was keeping count in any case.

"S-sorry…" the shamefaced whisper and pleading eyes woke up the angry faced bear, and a grim smile appeared in its place.

"Nah, it's my fault, I knew I was rushing you a bit…but damn, girl…you sure know how to cross a line," his smile wasn't misleading, she knew he was still irked at her response, but it acknowledged his part in it, and the fact that she was somewhat of an innocent.

"I d-didn't actually mean it that way…I meant to tease…but—" her words drifted off as she felt her foot being placed back in his palms, though this time, she felt the smooth sliding sensation of her sandal being gently applied to her foot, then with careful movements, he crisscrossed the ribbons over her ankles, reforming the bow to size and length of a professional eye. His eye. Before releasing it to the ground, he sensitized her skin once more, as his roughened palms squeezed her leg in acknowledging caress.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Don't you worry, let's get you home…it's after midnight…daddy is bound to be worrying by now!" The real smile, the shiny glint of perfect white teeth made, put her at ease. He knew she hadn't meant it unkindly. Releasing a sigh of relief, she waited till her date had stood up to try again, this way he blocked her from prying eyes. She wasn't about to cause a scene a second time!

* * *

_...Just a bt to warm your toes, and get yourselves ready for the next part of the mis-adventure ;) Our Butterfly is growing bolder? What about Daniel? Has he been left behind...au contraire! More to come, as another chapter has also been completed, once I hear how this part is recieved... it is a two part chapter sequence, so if any questions have been left unanswered...the next will make sense of them! Cheers, let me know if the style is too different...I'll try to revamp it! _


	8. Drifted

**Title:** "Snowflaked"

**TV Show:** "Ugly Betty"

**Ship:** "The Boss & the Butterfly"

**Disclaimer:** A one-of-a-kind cast... would love to have come up with this perfect mix ;) As always, not mine.

**Summary:** _Snowflakes, spicy cider & the January Spread_

**A/N: **I am stunned! I can't believe you are all still out there! You guys are absolutely _brilliant!_ I truly had thought I'd gone and done it…ruined all chances of seeing readers and dreamers back to this story…but you've proved me wrong, and I'm so excited to see you back…I've missed you! This was one story I just couldn't let fade away...and let me tell ya, it's been a cloud over my head for a while now :) …in the best possible way of course, like a fleeting dream that's fuzzy around the edges, but is clear when your thoughts perfectly align! Now that these moments are back…_Relax & enjoy part two of a delectable dinner á deûx!_

* * *

Chapter Eight

(Drifted)

* * *

...

Making their way through the now far less crowded room, Betty stared out through the large bay windows into a winter wonderland of city lights, frost and still, wispy trails of chimney fires. It was resplendent, a magical almost unbelievable evening…and here she was with the most handsome man in town…_with the exception being her boss…_

The pesky little thought stayed with her as the two of them took the grand marble staircase to the elevator lobby that would take them to the main floor…and then followed her into the glass elevator shaft. Mentally swatting at it seemed unproductive, and she was so blissful at this moment, what would it hurt to dream…err…think about work anyways?

Daniel…Mr. Meade, she amended quickly berating herself for the mental slip up, had been odd today…disappearing for most of the afternoon…_and on the busiest day of the month! _After seeing Beckett again, she had been glad for the interruption as he had seemed to be a friendly and _familiar _face, something she was constantly glad for these days…going without all your faculties intact was more difficult than it looked! But today, her boss had seemed apprehensive… _nervous,_ even…and anxious to get rid of his long time friend (another fact provided for her benefit no doubt). When she had relayed that her lunch date had been put on hold till the evening, Daniel's face had seemed bloated like he'd swallowed one of Wilhelmina's padded bras!

Whatever was on his mind, Betty was certain it had less to do with her, and more to do with his longtime rivalry and friendship with one Beckett Scott!

Placing her office wonderings in a work-related bubble, she shrugged off her unrelated confusion to focus again on the man beside her… _and what a man it was!_ Reaching only the middle of his chest, Betty realized how tall he truly was. Not that it was a bad thing, she quickly defended to who knows who in her mind, but it was slightly disconcerting to have to strain ones neck to look up so far. It made for an imposing accomplice though; she smiled still looking up, as they were currently cocooned in the glass elevator riding the 45 stories down to the streets below.

_I should be nervous…_she thought giddily, _nervous and babbling ridiculous things._

She sighed happily, swaying slightly to a tune that only she could hear, her dark curls slipping from their coiled nest to swirl tantalizingly at the nape of her neck. Loosely linking her fingers through the metal railing, she leaned back until a firm but pleasant obstacle forced her to retreat. _Mmm…_it really was a magical evening. Peeking up through shuttered lashes, her pulse picked up as she eyed the beautiful man staring down at her.

The glint in his eyes was no longer teasing, but dark and forbidding, his face unmasked in deliberate exploration of the woman before him. The view was stunning, but neither noticed as the floors slid by with a rhythmic whooshing sound. Stars shone brightly, the moon was encapsulated in a brilliant white glow, but none could be seen for the intensity of the dance in their locked gaze.

Betty wished she could look away, but it was simply mesmerizing, the way the flecks of light changed from one hue to another in his dark blue eyes. She wondered if they were always this color, or if they did wonderful things in other lights. Perhaps like Daniel's.

Caught off guard, she ducked her head to stare at the ground coming up to meet them now, only feet away, lest he guess she had been thinking of another man…not him.

Keeping up the facade, her heart still fluttering wildly in fear of being exposed, she felt the heat radiate from the man at her back and large hands land lightly on the bar at either side of her own. Entrapment crossed her mind momentarily before self-preservation took control.

_Here it comes,_ she predicted accurately as the panicky feeling mingled with prickly sensual awareness stealthily crept up her spine one vertebra at a time. Going weak in the knees, she began to babble incessantly, the trait she was infamous for, especially when a worrisome situation had risen or she felt extremely flustered. In this case, it was both.

"Goody! We're here! It's so beautiful tonight, wouldn't you agree? I mean…can you believe the snow is still here in the city? It's often gone by now, but I guess we're just lucky!"

"Lucky," he parroted, the husky tones referring to something fundamentally different than glittering crystals of laced together by the ice and cold.

Ding!

The cheerful lilt of the door sounded distant in her pleasantly fuzzy brain. But the blast of arctic air hit her like a pail of freezing water, and she nearly shrieked at the feel of it. Stepping out onto the jewel encrusted snow drifts, her still silent partner raised a salute to signal the lone cab driver speeding towards them on the frozen road; black ice was inevitable. Retreating a step back from the curb with his shivering companion, Becks hugged Betty to his side to share his body heat…though with the way she was moving against him, he had plenty to spare!

"Goodness! It must be only 14 degrees tonight, at least with wind-chill! How those Canadians handle all that cold, I'll _never_ know! But, gracious me, it's colder than Aunt Melba's ice box out here! And don't ask me how I know that…I just do! Brrrrrr—" the rattling of her teeth could be heard over top of the "Top 40's Countdown" playing from the old-fashioned tape deck.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked pointedly, a leer on his bearded chin. Honestly, he looked like something out of a B-rated film…scruffy beard, black fur cap, with a Russian accent thrown in for good measure!

"Jackson Heights." The no-nonsense reply quickly erased the grin on the driver's face, and he turned around swiftly, applying too much pressure to the gas, and lurching his way into the barren traffic streets.

"Oomph…" Betty's hand landed on a hard chest as she braced herself from the jerky impact. Pulling her hand away as if scalded, she attempted to put space between herself and the highly magnetic man at the left of her. It was getting hot again; perhaps she should ask the cabbie to turn off the heat!

"You okay, Betty?" Becks breath rustled the whips of hair at her temples.

"Of course, I'm okay! Never better! Great, grand, okay!" her bubbly outburst was directed in the region of his chest as she didn't dare look up. His lips were _far _too close as they were, making her even more irrationally nervous than before…she had eaten _dinner _with the man, for gosh sakes!

But, in the restaurant you had an audience, her conscience reminded mischievously, that way he _had_ to behave…or more accurately…_she_ had too! She was mildly alarmed at the solitude, even with the hackneyed cabdriver in attendance.

Becks deep chuckle rumbled through her, vibrating at her side as if assessing her thoughts and finding them amusing. He was definitely all male. Never had she felt so thoroughly out of her element with a man. Too much for her, she was beginning to think, and this on four glasses of champagne…_so much for liquid courage!_

"You're missing something," he trailed off as he captured her chin with gentle fingers. Staring intently at her mouth, Betty thoughts swirled, wondering what on earth she had forgotten during their evening's excursion. Swaying spellbound in place, she nervously ran her tongue over parched lips. A formidable growl erupted from the immense presence looming over her, as firm and infinitely pliable lips met her own defenseless ones for a thought-destroying kiss. A thorough kiss. A very thorough kiss, she amended with tipsy wonderment as he finally released her for a much needed gulp of air.

"That's better," the sly smile took a moment to sink in before she realized what the man was making reference to: the missing something…_whoo boy, that man can help me find my 'something' anytime, day or place!_

Licking her lips, she grinned at the satisfied male smirk that now dominated Becks handsome face and rested her head on his shoulder. His pounding heartbeat was hypnotic, she nestled further into it. Goodness, she was tired, the effects of the wine must be evaporating, she mused sleepily. It was time for Daniel to take her home. Realizing her mistake, she whipped her head off Becks chest in a sudden movement.

"You're not Daniel!" Betty's head connected solidly with Becks chin, and he flailed backwards, noting the pretty colors and stars flashing about his eyes, "I mean Mr. Meade!"

"What about Danny-boy?" he asked confusedly, using his free hand to massage his injured face, the other securely wrapped around this little woman.

"But I'll bet your eyes are the same, I'll check tomorrow…" her voice drifted out again as she slid down his cozy shoulder, oblivious to the pain or confusion she'd caused him or herself, drifting on a tide of semi-consciousness.

Perhaps she was just dreaming out loud, Becks thought with an indulgent grin, though Danny-boy was probably rolling in his proverbial grave at the moment, regardless of the fact he was alive and well! He knew by the look in his college mate's eyes, taking Betty to lunch was the last thing he had wanted Becks to do…which is why, though he felt a small twinge of something like guilt, he had to do it…

The muffled exclamation and heavy breaking went unheard and unfelt by the two cocooned in the backseat, even the exaggerated swaying of the small cab went largely unnoticed until it was already too late…

Crunch!

The ominous sound was accompanied by an excruciatingly forceful jolt and the occupants of the vehicle were pitched forward before rebounding backward to a sudden stop.

Hiiisssssssssss.

There was a moment of stunned silence followed by heavily-accented cursing. First in one language. Then another. Until all blended into a cacophony that would make even a sailor rethink his mouth. At least they were all alive, at any rate.

In a haze of street lights, pretty snowflakes and surrounded by strong warm bands, Betty blinked hard to focus her eyes at the scene before her. Though they had smacked hard against the sparsely padded front seat, Becks had taken the brunt of the fall. Steam billowed from the hood of the taxi-cab, and even from her position in the backseat, she knew that angle couldn't be good for it.

"Sh-#$%!" could be heard loud and clear from outside the cab door, as the driver jumped out to assess the damage.

"Hon, you okay?" gentle hands roamed the surface of her body most likely to gain injury and she nodded drowsily before he wrapped her in his warm embrace once again.

"Lemme check what's going on, just stay put, I'll only be a second," Becks rumble stole through her senses, and then all of a sudden he was gone; a blast of cold air tore through her. "Here," he said, placing his blissfully warm suit jacket over her.

"Won't you be cold?" she mumbled sleepily, eagerly snuggling into the clothing off even as she spoke. He chuckled as he closed the car door behind him. Smiling into her pixie cute face through the fogging pane, he knew he would find it hard to resist her…Danny-boy had picked a ripe one this time!

Curled up in his coat, Betty drifted in and out, wondering at the time and how the miserable cab was rapidly losing its warmth. Sleep slowly leaving her eyes; she peered at the two men through the windshield.

One large muscular frame with designer shirt now pushed to the elbows to allow unrestrictive movement in the rigorous endeavor. Another of slighter built, but still impressive in its own right, bundled head-to-toe in winter gear, including much needed mittens. Betty scowled as she realized the idiocy of her date cavorting like a caveman in ice cold weather. _What was he doing?!_

Snow was piled up on her side, and had buried nearly the entire right half of the car's hood. Though the tirade had ceased, the cabbie was clearly not pleased, and Becks face seemed to show tired resignation.

It wasn't good, that was for sure.

Struggling to a more upright position, rather than lying half prostrate on the seat cushions, the only thing keeping her partially upright was the thought of her warm companion returning. But now she realized that hope was definitely in vain.

Shrugging her purse to one shoulder beneath the burly coat, she wrapped her shawl around her fingers and stepped back out into the night air. What a night, she thought wryly as a zing of frigid proportions whooshed 'round her toes. Carefully placing her feet into the large foot prints of her otherwise engaged suitor—_literally_, she laughed to herself at her incredibly lame pun. Even if she was three sheets to the wind, she could come up with something better than that!

Taking in her surroundings, Victorian-style older black townhouses lined the streets. Focusing, she realized she was only blocks away from her home, and by the time it took to unbury this beast of burden (plus wait for another taxi as both men had seemed to have forgotten that this one probably wouldn't be back out on the streets)…she could be home buried under her Ariel comforter and _flannel sheets!_ Thus, making an executive decision, Betty called out to the men hard at work.

"Becks—Beckett…" her hesitant voice had him by her side in an instant.

"Get in, girl, its cold out here! You'll catch your death!" His inarguably true statement was lost on her as the decision was finalized in her mind, teeth chattering, she wet her lips and pecked the underside of his chin, since that was as high as she could reach, and thanked him for the evening, and turned to go.

"It's alright, Becks, my house is right up there, I promise, it's not far at all!"

"Hey…no…just wait a second, I'll walk you there, just hold your blasted horses…woman… I said to wait…dammit!" Becks all but growled the last bit out, but it was too late, the girl in drag was already half way down the block, weaving and skidding on her three inch heels as if she did it everyday!

"I'll be okay, I know how to fight, Daniel—I mean Mr. Meade taught me some moves…y'know for against muggers and all!" her cheerful voice made him clench his teeth in frustration as he contemplated carrying her cute arse back to the stranded vehicle or letting her weave her way home. He didn't doubt ol' Danny-boy had taught her his _moves._

Turning back to the cabbie he gave the street address of Betty's family home, and asked if the driver knew of its whereabouts.

"Oh yeah, the girl's right, it's only this half block to that street up there, then she's the first house on the far corner. You have no worries there." Shrugging away the niggling feeling of guilt he felt at not seeing a lady to her door, he cursed as he saw her cross the street and duck out of sight under a lamp post.

"Guess she'll be okay, I'll call her pops, just to be on the safe side." _What a night,_ he thought as he flipped out his phone to dial the Suarez residence…_ah well, you win some, you lose some._ At least she still knew who he was, so he was still one up on Daniel!

Sometimes it felt good to be a jerk…because only jerks knew that girls were fundamentally about winning…_and he had the inside track!_

* * *

…_So, it seems that our suave Bachelor No.2 seems to think he's caught our favorite Butterfly in his net, but he may be in for a big surprise! He does seem to be bent on edging out the competition, how is Bachelor No. 1 going to get back into the ring…and even more curious-er…What is going on in Betty's heart?! ;)_


	9. Cold as Ice

**Title:** "Snowflaked"

**TV Show:** "Ugly Betty"

**Ship:** "The Boss & the Butterfly"

**Disclaimer:** A one-of-a-kind cast... would love to have come up with this perfect mix ;) As always, not mine.

**Summary:** Snowflakes, spicy cider & the January Spread

**A/N:** And yet another new year has passed...and dear readers, I'm ashamed to show my face once again... but I had promised myself not to publish any chapters until the story was completed in its entirety... But I just can't help myself, this chapter has been lamenting it's very existence for nearly two years! ...although I'm not so sure Daniel is all that happy with his fate... so pull that easy chair up to the hearth, stoke up the coals into a blazing fire and drift off into the land of forever fairytales as the dancing flames, heady scent, and scintillating crackle and sizzle of the cedar embers lull you back into the lives of our beloved duo...our bachelor and our butterfly!

**X/tra:** My apologies for the lateness of this story, but thank you for all the encouraging feedback...I hope this answers a few questions you may have had, although the next installment from our Butterfly's view, may shed light on the amnesia confusion! I am loving it all! By the way...what a lovely finale, wouldn't you say, to four fabulous years of Mode life... our girl globetrotting off the continent, with our favorite lovable man *hot* on her heels! (I love the turn of the tables...what did you think?)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**(Cold as Ice)**

* * *

...

He was tied in knots.

From the soles of his feet to the edge of his skull, blood seemed to be rushing through his veins like shards of ice cascading over jagged rocks, shredding him from the inside out. Daniel was frozen in a state of continuous tension, he felt like a caged tiger, ready to attack… and rip apart anyone or anything that dared to get in his way. For the moment, his vigilant trek was obstacle free, the 10-foot circle he had been stalking nearly creating a worn path on the expensive white tile floor.

Luckily for his employees, Mode was closed for the evening. Had been for hours, in fact, yet Daniel could not bring himself to go home. What was Betty doing with Becks anyway? He growled in frustration at the thought, the question plaguing his mind like a ghostly apparition, taunting him with the endless litany of questions crowding in his brain. What were they doing? Where had they gone? Betty hadn't let the destination slip, most likely realizing his intense dislike for his colleague Beckett Scott on sight. Had the filthy cur taken her home yet, where she belonged… He tried to stop the steady stream from infiltrating his brain, but it was no use… like cement being added to a giant vat of glue, it slowed and stilled until it solidified on the onequestion that remained…

Would Betty ever remember who he was…

Breaking free from his agitated pacing, Daniel ran his hands roughly through his once perfectly styled hair. Pulling on a handful, he paused as he realized he was standing in front of her desk for the umpteenth time that evening. He was drawn to her in so many ways, his eyes lighting on the family photo in the place of honor on the shiny black surface.

It had been taken a few years prior, not long after she had started working for him. Even though it was a family photo, she was at the center of it. Arms thrown around her from all sides, she was the heart beat. The gorgeous silver smile and laughing eyes struck him like a physical blow, leaving him swaying on his feet. Letting his palms land softly on the solid surface, he drug a deep breath into his lungs, holding it suspended before he let the air push from his lungs and broke eye contact with the unsuspecting vixen with the polished metal braces.

The brittle laughter sounded brokenly in the deathly still office. A crooked smirk and desperate eyes stared back at him from the polished smooth surface… the shock was palpable as his slanted lips lost their shape, though the eyes continued to stare haunted back up at him. Pushing himself away from the desk, he stormed back into his inner sanctuary, slamming the door forcefully, the harsh sound punctuating the aggression he felt beginning to bubble just under his skin. Rage and desperation twinning around his spine like spiders spinning their webs over their prey.

He felt sickly inside. Like death had come early, rotting him from his core to his outer layers.

For weeks, Betty had been coddled, sought after, and pampered in her own home. At work, she was treated with a new level of respect and regard, as each employee now realized the incredible amount of stress she had endured to make sure that the January and February Issues were at their highest peak of all time. But at home, she was still the little girl and princess. Not a damsel in distress, by any means, but any sign of uncertainty that showed on her face was wiped away by the instant change in conversation or glossed over by the rest of the family, claiming that the lost information: "wasn't very important anyway."

'To hell it wasn't important!' Daniel exploded on an enraged breath, slamming a fist against a wall that happened to be close by, before turning to look unseeingly at the night scene below him.

'I'm important… the utterance was only a sigh torn from his lips. He made a haunting picture, a lone figure with fists' clenched silhouetted in the shadowed moonlight of the large floor-to-ceiling windows that graced the imposing facade of the Meade empire. Shoulders drooped in defeat, as the weight of the world settled onto them, neatly arraying themselves with his despondent train of thought.

'If only I hadn't been greedy… rushing things for my own selfish-.'

He stopped short, unwilling to let his mind wander further. Daniel decided it was time to go home. Wherever Betty was, she didn't need him, and well… he would have to get used of not needing her. His heart beat painfully in his chest with the thought, his fingers absentmindedly rubbing at his shirt just below his left collarbone. _Love really does stink,_ he thought glumly, not even realizing the importance of his words. He had finally fallen in-love.

No.

The statement reverberated around his mind like a shockwave.

NO.

The word sounded loudly this time, startling him from his own destructive reflections. He was Daniel Meade, playboy extraordinaire. He did not settle. He didn't have to… So why had he now? His cheeks tinted slightly and blue eyes flashed as he realized the foolishness of the past several weeks; pussyfooting around this new no-nonsense assistant, hoping she would suddenly _wake up_ and notice him. He felt like a wimpy schoolgirl, desperately wishing that the hot quarterback would finally notice her and take her to prom. Daniel hated the feeling. He resented being second-rate. His father had taught him at least that much, his face twisting into a feral grim.

Whatever it took, he was going to get _his _Betty back… yes, _his._

His mind began to spin in several directions at once, each racing to outdo each other in outlandish thought. Perhaps he needed to visit her at her own home… in familiar surroundings. Yes, that would world, his smile was genuine now. Maybe she needed to be shaken out of her complacency… perhaps a kiss or two, wickedly relishing the idea before setting it aside… _for now_. A devious plan beginning to take shape in his head… perhaps it wasn't her he needed to kiss…

'Jackpot!' he schooled his features into an acceptable façade of complacency and diplomacy with a hint of arrogance touching his lips, as the tall lean figure reflected in the window glass stared smugly back at him. He was going to become Betty's best friend and confidant… again… and then begin to date her sister.

His teeth gleamed and his eyes danced evilly in unrepentant merriment as he thought of the shock he was about to give his self-possessed perfect little assistant. He would date one Miss Hilda Suarez from Queens, take her out to see the sights, and enjoy a perfectly platonic good time… seeing as it would all in name only…he just had to persuade her to play along. 'She's a romantic at heart,' he assured himself as a feeling of surety washed over his lean frame. He stretched high feeling his joints shift into their rightful place.

'Let the games begin…' a wolfish smile graced his lips as he barred his teeth at the thought of his college mate and former best friend, 'Two can play a Prince Charming, ol' man… may the best knight win!' He tipped an imaginary cap to his invisible opponent, then with an exaggerated swagger pretended to joust his imagined foe.

He stopped suddenly, looking around sheepishly as he neatly finished of his invisible attacker. A small note of self doubt sounded a warning in his mind, reminding him that making her jealous was probably not the best approach, but ringing was quickly quashed by his returning self confidence…or _ego_ as Betty would have said rolling her eyes. Man, he missed her. Straightening his Versace tie and combing a hand through his unruly locks, he unthinkingly tidied up his appearance as he looked out across the twinkling cityscape, his veins felt alive with possibility again.

It was time to make Becks realize that Daniel Meade had more than a slight advantage when it came to taking down the competition.

He knew his old college rival had known there was something going on between him and Betty before... he grimaced, shrugging off the well-worn thought as a dangerous look slid over his usually boyish face.

…he was going to relish making him pay in spades.

* * *

_...well, well, well! It looks like our favorite Bachelor is back on the scene and ready to do battle! (Mmm… and looking so fine at the same dang time) ;) So, roll up your sleeves, put on that mask and take out you fencing sword… it's a perfect day for a duel!_


End file.
